


Nine to Five

by seablueseegreen



Series: Nine to FIve [1]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work, original charaters - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbian Character, Multi, Queer Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueseegreen/pseuds/seablueseegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is very queer and no one dies (who isn't already dead).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

NINE TO FIVE  
Episode One - Pilot  
TEASER – SCENE A

INT. OSBOURNE HOUSE/OZ’S BEDROOM – NIGHT

Glass is heard shattering in a distance. OZ (20s), a tall, average sized girl with dyed Maroon hair wearing denim vest over a fitted graphic tee shirt and black jeans with several patches stitched on and black thick-rimmed glasses, is packing her things into boxes then suddenly stops at the sound. Muffled yelling is heard from downstairs. Oz tries to make out the words. All that is heard is OZ’s name several times. Her phone vibrates and she opens a text from MAX (17) that reads “THIS AGAIN??” A split screen is shown with Oz in her room and Max, a tall, thin boy, with shaggy brown hair, wearing basketball shorts and a white t-shirt with teal glasses covering his eyes, sits on his bed in the next room holding a video game controller and his cell phone in each hand and a headset over his ears. Oz tosses the phone back on her bed. OZ looks around her empty room then opens the closet door one last time and finds a large fur coat on a hanger in the back. She wraps herself in the coat, lies down on her bed, and closes her eyes.

ACT I – SCENE I

FADE FROM BLACK: 

INT. GOLD LION GROCERY/CONFRESS ROOM – DAY

Oz is wearing a Gold Lion Grocery uniform, which consists of a black polo shirt with a Gold Lion stitched to the left of the shirt next to the collar and khaki pants. Oz lies with her head down and eyes closed on a large rectangular table. QUINN (20s), a longhaired dirty blonde girl wearing the same uniform sits next to Oz. On the opposite side of OZ sits TUESDAY (40s), a short, brown haired woman with black cat eyed glasses, wearing the same uniform as Quinn and Oz. DAPHNE (early 30s), a short Asian woman wearing a gold button up blouse and black dress pants, stands in from of them, giving a speech about training new employees. Tuesday smacks Oz hard in the back of the head and Oz slowly raises her head from the table then raises her hand all while glaring at her mother.  
Daphne sighs and rolls her eyes.

DAPHNE  
What is it, Oz?

Oz lowers her hand and stands up.

OZ  
Why am I here?

QUINN  
I didn’t realize you were so philosophical. Did you end up reading those stolen text books from the one semester of college you took or did you just sell them for beer money?

Oz forces a laugh and smirks, unamused.

OZ  
Do you know how much cheap beer forty dollars will get you?

Daphne mutters to herself under her breath.

DAPHNE  
Not enough to make me forget how much I dislike you.

Oz smirks and winks coyly at Daphne then sits down.

QUINN  
Actually, guys, I think I know exactly what Oz means...

TUESDAY  
That’s a terrifying thought.

Daphne raises her voice as she speaks.

DAPHNE  
Okay everyone, Quinn has the floor.

QUINN  
It’s just that... Why do we need two people to train one person for the same thing? Oz and I are both in the same department and I don’t think selling liquor is that complicated.

DAPHNE  
Quinn, you’ll be the one training the new hires for the liquor department. Oz, we’re going to borrow you up front. Due to your many, many years of experience, Oz will be training the newest cashiers since she is technically the most qualified.

Oz raises her eyebrows in disbelief at this comment then shrugs it off.

DAPHNE (cont’d)  
Now that we’ve got that settled, you’re all free to get back to work.

The group files out of the room while Oz and QUINN gather around the soda machine. OZ pays for a soda while she talks to QUINN.

OZ  
Do you know what my greatest fear is?

QUINN  
Losing all your money and not being able to afford anything to eat other than cat food? And not even the good, name brand kind. The generic “made out of other cats” brand kind.

OZ shakes her head fast and narrows her eyes at Quinn.

OZ  
No. It’s that people actually think I know what I’m doing.

Tuesday walks in between Oz and Quinn and begins to ruffle Oz’s hair.

TUESDAY  
That’s a laugh. You obviously don’t know what you’re doing with this hair. Can’t you just grow it out a little? You’re so pretty with long hair. 

Oz swats Tuesday’s hands away from her head.

OZ  
Stop, I don’t need to be pretty, Mom.

TUESDAY  
I know you’re going through this whole “dyke-chic” phase right now, but other girls probably want you to be nice to look at too.

Oz scoffs.

TUESDAY (cont’d)  
And you know people are telling me how you’re walking around here telling everyone that I’m so awful to live with and that I’m just the worst mother. I know that must be related to this little phase you’re having--

Oz rolls her eyes and cuts Tuesday off.

OZ  
Maybe I’m just gay and you’re just a terrible mother.

TUESDAY  
Honey, were boys mean to you when you were younger? Is that what this is about? Because there are plenty of other nice boys out there-

Oz begins to walk away, shaking her head. 

OZ  
Nice talk, Tues, I’m gonna go back to work now.

Tuesday talks at OZ as she’s walking away.

TUESDAY  
It’s funny how you only do your job when I have something to say to you!

Quinn shoots Tuesday a weak smile after she realizes that she has finally been noticed. 

TUESDAY (cont’d)  
What do you want?

QUINN frowns and walks away quickly.

ACT I - SCENE II  
COLD CUT:  
INT. GOLD LION GROCERY – DAY

A close up on a new employee, TRICK (18), a thin girl with her red hair slicked back and in a ponytail. Her cleavage is exposed with a Gold Lion Grocery nametag to the left side of her shirt is showing. Oz skeptically looks at Trick.

OZ  
That’s not your real name, is it?

Trick pops her gum loudly between sentences.

TRICK  
No. It’s Britney. But I’ve fucked a lot of guys, so everyone calls me Trick.

OZ  
And you don’t find that offensive at all?

TRICK  
I don’t really get it. I just like having a nickname.

OZ  
I don’t really feel comfortable calling anything, so, I’m just going to show you around, using very little eye contact and more a lot more confidence than I should put towards someone as clearly idiotic as you seem to be.

TRICK  
Thank you.

Trick speaks without a hint of irony. She continues to pop her gum while Oz exhales sharply and puts her head down, clearly not up for the challenge. Oz starts walking quickly, with Trick trailing behind her. Oz is pointing out the different departments of the store as they pass them.

OZ  
First is the perishable food areas of the store, it’s pretty much clustered to this one side. That includes: the bakery, produce, deli and the cafeteria. The bakers all have M.D.S., so don’t mind them too much.

TRICK  
What’s M.D.S.?

OZ  
Mild Downs Syndrome... Produce is mostly filled with older people who live downtown and have nothing better to do than work here. If you buy fruit, always pick it from the back, that way it’s out of other people’s crotch range. 

Trick nods and they continue walking.

OZ (cont’d)  
The deli is mostly burnouts, former strippers, and current drug dealers on the side. They’re the people who can get you pretty much anything you need. Cafeteria workers are disgusting, bitchy middle-aged women. Personally, I don’t eat in here because most of them are missing all their teeth. They must have smoked too much meth in their prime. The back wall of the store is the entire meat department. Rightly named too since everyone working back here is a meathead.

As Oz and Trick pass, one of the meat department employees is spraying a power hose at the face of a fellow employee who is wearing a pair of safety goggles over his eyes. They then walk to the back storage room where a few people are standing in a small cluster. OZ gesturing to the group.

OZ  
This is where all the shelf stockers hang out. Pretty quiet group, they’ll mind their business as long as you mind yours.

They walk past Tuesday, who waves and shouts to greet them. They both wave back and continue walking.

 

OZ (cont’d)  
Don’t tell that woman anything unless you want the entire store to know about it. She’s an old hag with a big mouth.

TRICK  
Someone told me she’s like your mom or something…

OZ  
Not until I’ve seen a full DNA test, but that doesn’t matter.

They stand outside the double doors to the liquor department. Oz pushes the doors open and leads Trick inside. Oz nods towards VINCE (50s) who is staring intensely at his computer screen from his desk chair.

OZ  
This is the liquor department, where I usually work. This is our manager Vince. Say ‘hi’, Vince.

Vince barely looks up from his computer screen.

VINCE  
Hi, Vince.

Oz speaks aside to Trick.

OZ  
Vince has a seizure at least once a week, so if you ever see him trying to piss in a trash can or throwing beer bottles or anything crazy, find me. If you can’t find me, find Quinn.

TRICK  
Who’s Quinn?

Oz looks left and right then walks down an aisle as Trick follows. Quinn is on a step stool stocking bottles onto a top shelf.

OZ  
There you are. You all right up there?

Quinn looks down at OZ and speaks in a shaky voice.

QUINN  
I hate heights. Please get me down.

Oz puts her hand on Quinn’s back and Quinn steadies herself on OZ’s shoulder and climbs down.

OZ  
Why do you keep getting up there? Have Vince do it, he’s like a foot taller than you.

Quinn responds quietly and is obviously frustrated.

QUINN  
I’m tired of him bitching that I don’t carry my own weight around here. I’m trying to get twice as much work done today so tomorrow I can come in and complain about how little Vince has done all week.

OZ  
Makes sense. Don’t break anything. I’ll see you at home.

TRICK  
Is she like your girlfriend or something? Because you’re being totally gay.

OZ  
No, she’s not. And yes, I am. But my girlfriend isn’t nearly as nice or cute as Quinn. She’s my roommate.

They walk out of the liquor department and into the wine area. LAUREL (40s) waves at Oz and Trick.

OZ (cont’d)  
That’s Laurel. She’s liquor too, but she mostly just does her own thing. Nicest lady you’ll ever meet, seriously. Kinda sad though; her husband died a few years ago and she’s not really over it.

Oz and Trick make their way back to the front end from the liquor store and stop at a register occupied by Max.

OZ  
Up here we’ve got all the cashiers. That includes my brother Max. 

Oz points to Max and Max waves in their direction.

OZ (cont’d)  
He just started here last week, so you’re both the new, I guess.

TRICK  
What’s up?

MAX  
Living the dream. You go to Glendale, right?

TRICK  
Yeah, I think I’ve seen you around.

MAX  
Cool.

A customer interrupts Trick and Max. 

MAX (cont’d)  
Talk to you later.

OZ  
On a serious note, if you go anywhere near my brother I will beat you to death with a bottle of anything you prefer. Now, I’ve got to get to a meeting on hand washing or something so, you can figure the rest of this stuff out yourself.

TRICK sighs reluctantly and continues popping her gum.

TRICK  
I guess. I don’t really wash my hands unless I’ve been touching a guys balls. But, I guess that’s like a lot.

Oz sighs, shakes her head and walks away slowly.

ACT I – SCENE III  
FADE FROM BLACK:  
INT. APARTMENT – NIGHT  
Oz and Quinn are unloading boxes into their otherwise empty apartment.

QUINN  
Your day get any better after I left?

OZ  
Some old guy shit his pants and passed out in the liquor store.

QUINN  
Did he pass out from embarrassment?

OZ  
I hope so. Otherwise it just makes him another boring drunk. Then, after I cleaned that up, I trained a slutty teenager on how to run a register for about an hour.

AMELIA (20s), a light skinned, mixed girl, wearing a green dress and modest black tights, long hair tied up into a near bun enters the room from behind QUINN and OZ carrying her purse and a boxed “COSTUMES”. AMELIA sets the box and her purse on the floor in front of her.

AMELIA  
Mm, that sounds kinky and possibly illegal.

OZ  
You’re home late. I thought you said rehearsal was over at seven?

AMELIA  
The cast and I are having some creative differences. It took some time to settle them down.

OZ  
Stuck up actors, right? They must just be jealous that you’re a better than they are. It’s okay though, because you have something they don’t.  
Oz picks up the fur coat from the floor and wraps it around Amelia.

AMELIA  
Oh my, God! It’s gorgeous. Where did you get it?

Oz shrugs, nonchalantly. 

OZ  
Found it.

AMELIA  
It’s not “HOT” is it?

OZ  
Contrary to popular belief, not everything I own is stolen. It might be a little warm for your summers in Hollywood, but it’s still pretty fabulous.

Amelia taps Oz playfully on the nose.

AMELIA  
It will be just perfect for brisk winter nights on Broadway. By the way, I got you something too. Or someone, to be more precise.

Outside the door PEPPER (20s), a short, red headed girl with several freckles on her face and arms wearing a Lancaster University pull over sweatshirt and faded ripped blue jeans, trips over one of the stairs leading to the apartment, sending the two boxes flying and her onto the floor. Amelia rushes over and helps her up while Oz and Quinn stand in the doorway, trying to hold back their laugher.  
Pepper laughing off her embarrassment.

PEPPER  
I guess gravity got the best of me that time. I’m Pepper. Nice to meet you guys.

Oz and Quinn wave to Pepper from inside the apartment doorway.

AMELIA  
Oz, you’re unpacked, right? Go help your new roommate with the rest of her bags. We don’t need anymore accidents.

PEPPER  
You really don’t have to do that. I’ll just walk slower next time.

OZ  
It’s cool. We can get introduced and everything. I need a smoke break anyway.

Oz and Pepper are outside, next to the moving van. Pepper throws the doors open and climbs into the van then sits Indian-style inside. Oz sits next to her with her legs hanging out and pulls out a cigarette, lights it, then offers the pack to Pepper who declines politely by shaking her head. Oz awkwardly tries to make conversation.

OZ  
I like your name. Is there a story behind it?

PEPPER  
I guess my parents just wanted to spice up their life a little.

Oz shoots Pepper a confused glance. Pepper looks down as she realizes how silly that sounded.

PEPPER (cont’d)  
Sorry, that’s an awful joke, I know.

OZ  
No problem. You don’t care if I smoke, right?

PEPPER  
No, it’s comforting, actually.

Oz raises her eyebrows, inquisitively as she puts the cigarette to her lips. 

OZ  
What do you mean?

PEPPER  
My Dad smokes a pipe, so it reminds me a little of home.

OZ  
Oh... Do they live close?

PEPPER  
About an hour north of here, I needed to move closer for school. Commuting was really killing my bank account.

OZ  
You and Amelia are both seniors then?

PEPPER  
Technically, yes... You are..?

OZ  
I’m not exactly collegiate. I like to think of the world as my college.

PEPPER  
Very clever. You’ve probably learned a lot more there than I’ll learn in eight years of higher education.

OZ  
Eight years? I can not even begin to guess what you would need to study for that long.

PEPPER  
Poli-Sci. Or, Political Science. Mostly it’s just learning about political history since, you know, a lot of history has happened so far. I was in the theater program, but I switched. That’s where Amelia and I met, actually.

OZ  
You weren’t into acting?  
Pepper makes a sour face at the question. 

PEPPER  
I guess one day I just kind of woke up one day and realized that I hated what I was doing. So, I started over and now I’m here. It’s means more school, but it also means I don’t wake up in a rage every morning when I think about going to class.

OZ  
You like the Poli-Sci-Fi thing, or whatever?  
PEPPER  
I think so. I’m not really sure what I like anymore.

SARA (20s), a medium height, short haired, blonde girl wearing a grey V-Neck tee shirt, black blazer, dark blue skinny jeans, and a constantly annoyed glance walks out of the dark and up to the moving van. Oz groans before Sara gets within hearing range.

SARA  
I thought you were working late.

Oz gestures to her surroundings/the darkness.

OZ  
It is late.

SARA  
You weren’t very specific. I told you to call me when you got home.

Oz vacantly stares through SARA and speaks to her flatly.

OZ  
I’ve been unpacking. What are you doing here?

Sara checks her watch.

SARA  
We have a date in one hour. I thought you’d still be at work so I figured I’d try to find your new place early in case it was hard to get to.

OZ  
This town only has three main roads, how hard did you think it was going to be?

SARA  
I just wanted to be prepared. Unlike you, obviously. So, what exactly are you and your friend doing out here?

OZ  
I was helping Pepper move her stuff upstairs. She’s our new roommate.

SARA  
It looks more like you were sitting. Come on, we’re going to be late. 

OZ  
Sara, you’re an hour early. There’s no way we’re going to be late to anything unless we’re driving across the state for dinner.

PEPPER  
It’s okay. I don’t want to impose on anything. If you’re running late then you’d better get going.

SARA  
No one’s talking to you. You know what, I’ll just get out of your way.

Sara walks past them and into the apartment building. Pepper and Oz look at each other and OZ rolls her eyes, mouths the word “Sorry” to Pepper, then grabs a box from the truck and takes in inside. Quinn is sitting at the kitchen table reading a book and drinking coffee from a mug. She looks up as Oz and Pepper enter the room.

OZ  
Where’d she go?

QUINN  
Locked herself in your room. You’re breaking up with her soon, right?

OZ  
I don’t know. I’ve never had to break up with anyone before.

QUINN  
What about all of your former frequent one night stands?

OZ  
That was different though. They always knew it was a one night thing. No one ever wanted to keep me around longer than that.

QUINN  
We all hate Sara if that helps sway your decision one way.

AMELIA  
Ugh, is the mega bitch here?

OZ  
Yeah, but she’s in hiding. 

QUINN  
We should probably do the same. You guys want to go to Godspeed until she’s gone?

PEPPER  
What’s that?

AMELIA  
You’ve never been there?

PEPPER  
Never even heard of it...

Quinn gets up, grabs Pepper’s arm, and guides her to the door as Amelia and Oz follow behind them.

QUINN

We’re going now! It’s Karaoke night!  
FADE OUT:  
END OF ACT I  
ACT II – SCENE I  
FADE IN:  
INT. – GODSPEED YOU BLACK EMPEROR/GODSPEED – NIGHT

There is a stage in the middle of the room with a microphone set up and a blackboard sign that reads “Saturdays – KARAOKE!” Oz, Quinn, Amelia, and Pepper sit at a table close to the stage and watch drunken college kids sing.

OZ  
I can’t believe you’ve never heard of this place.

PEPPER  
I really can’t either. Especially since it has such a memorable name. What does it mean anyway?

OZ  
That’s an excellent question. I’ll let Amelia take this one since she’s the expert.

AMELIA  
Thank you. The owner of this place is this really mellow middle-aged Japanese man named Aoki. His great, great, grandfather was the founder of this famous Japanese biker gang and they filmed a documentary about them called Godspeed You Black Emperor, which is where he got the name. You’ll probably see him around eventually. He lives in the back room and this place it’s open Twenty-Four/Seven. It’s like our little safe haven.

PEPPER  
Incredible...

QUINN  
You know what’s going to be more incredible? Pepper’s initiation into roommate-hood.

Quinn gestures to the stage and nods her head eagerly as Oz and Amelia egg PEPPER on.

PEPPER  
No, it’s so embarrassing, I can’t...

Pepper continues to protest as they urge her to sing.

AMELIA  
Come on, you have an amazing voice. I’ve heard you sing at least a thousand times.

Pepper gets up and starts walking to the stage, finally giving in.

PEPPER  
Okay, all right, fine.

Pepper climbs on stage, picks a song, and grabs the microphone as “Black Hole” by She & Him begins to play on the speakers. She starts singing softly, but becomes more audible as the song continues. Oz, Quinn, and Amelia watch silently, but intently from their table. Oz then gets a text from SARA that reads, “I’m outside. Get out here unless you’d rather play with your friends all night.” Oz groans then continues to watch as Pepper singing her song. Quinn reads the still open text over Oz’s shoulder then nudges Oz’s arm and leans in to whisper to her.

QUINN  
I’ve seen that look before. It’s a dangerous thing.

OZ  
What look?

QUINN  
It kind of looks like the one you used to give Sara before your face could only express unadulterated hatred towards her.

OZ  
Oh, that one. Maybe you’re right. I should get out of here. I always fall in love with a girl that sings.

Oz walks outside and gets into the car with Sara and they drive off.  
Oz stands up and waves to Quinn as she leaves while Amelia continues to watch PEPPER sing. Oz walks outside and gets in the car with SARA. 

END OF ACT I  
ACT II – SCENE I  
FADE FROM BLACK:  
INT. THE DIVE RESTAURANT – NIGHT

Oz and Sara are seated at a booth. OZ is picking at a piece of bread while Sara is talking about her day. Sara realizes that Oz is paying no attention to her as the waiter walks up to their table and asks if they are ready to order.

WAITER  
You ladies all set?

OZ  
Uh, yeah. Spinach salad, no bacon. That’s all for me.

Sara coyly speaks to the waiter in a flirtatious voice.

SARA  
I think I need a little help choosing tonight. I’m thinking something hot and juicy, you know?

WAITER  
We have a huge selection of steaks... 

SARA  
What about something huge and stuffed?

WAITER  
Uh, we have stuffed banana peppers...

SARA  
Mm, that sounds perfect.

WAITER  
Did you guys want this on one check or two? 

OZ  
Depends… Do you want to fuck him now or wait until the end of his shift?

Oz gets up from the table and starts walking in the direction of the exit. Sara scowls at her from the table, then stands and follows her.

SARA  
Oz!

OZ  
I think I’m going to skip dinner tonight. I’m starting to feel a little nauseous from all this talk about things getting stuffed.

Sara apologizes to their waiter and pushes past him to catch up with Oz. Oz is at her truck, getting into the drivers seat. Sara shoves Oz’s shoulder and Oz turns to face her. Sara grabs the keys from Oz’s hand and shuts the driver side door.

OZ  
Was that necessary?

SARA  
Got your attention, didn’t I?

OZ  
Dry humping his leg like a Rottweiler in heat also would have gotten my attention. His too, I bet. Go ahead, you could probably still catch him.

SARA  
I am not remotely interested in him. Is it a crime to want my girlfriend to listen to me when I’m telling her something? Hell, you’ve gotten so good at ignoring me that you actually left me alone in your apartment for an hour tonight!

OZ  
Maybe if you said something interesting once and a while we wouldn’t have this problem.

Sara opens the driver side door and starts to get into the driver’s seat.

SARA  
You are such an asshole.

OZ walks to the other side and gets in the passengers’ seat.

OZ  
I’ve been called worse.

Sara starts the car and begins backing out. Oz looks up and notices they aren’t driving in the direction home.

OZ (cont’d)  
Where are we going?

SARA  
To the store. I need to pick up some stuff.

OZ  
What stuff?

SARA  
Stuff that you’re going to pay for to make up for ruining dinner.

Oz ignores the last comment and sits in the passengers’ seat, playing with her phone.

SARA (cont’d)  
Who are you texting?

OZ  
Max. What the hell does it matter, anyway?

Sara pulls into an empty parking spot at The Drug Store and OZ quickly gets out of the car and slams the door before SARA can take the key out of the ignition.

SARA  
Is this how you’re going to act the rest of the night?

OZ  
You said I’m ruining you’re night. I’m just living up to expectations.

SARA  
Do you want me to just take you home?

OZ  
You’re the one acting like a brat. Let’s just go get whatever you came here for and call it a night, okay?

SARA  
Fine!

Sara starts walking quickly into and through the store to the vitamin aisle, while Oz trails paces behind her. Sara stops when she finds the diet pill section.

SARA  
Help me pick one of these.

Oz looks up and her expression quickly changes from mad to furious.

OZ  
This is what we came here for?

Sara ignores Oz’s comment, picks up a package from the shelf, and begins to read the drug content information to herself. She tosses the package to Oz.

SARA  
Can you pronounce any of that?

OZ  
I can pronounce this as well as you can spell it. Why don’t you find one that’s FDA approved?

SARA  
I don’t understand what that is.

OZ  
Well it’s not this one.

Oz throws the package back at the shelf, knocking over several other bottles.

SARA  
Knock it off! Do you want to get kicked out of this place?

OZ  
Yeah, actually. I’d love that, Sara. I’d fucking love it.

Oz picks two other bottles of diet pills and starts reading the ingredients loudly.

OZ (cont’d)  
Microcrystalline Cellulose? I wonder what that does. 300 milligrams of caffeine? Great! Oh, look, this one isn’t FDA approved either!

Oz throws both bottles she’s holding back at the shelf and shoves the ones that are still standing onto the floor. Sara stands off to the side, her expression full of anger and awe. A bald, fat, and middle-aged security guard steps out from the aisle next to them.

SECURITY GUARD  
Hey! What the hell do you two think you’re doing?

Oz looks up and sees the guard then quickly grabs Sara’s arm and they both take off running to the car while the security guard runs to catch them. They make it to the car and both hurry in. Sara starts the car and speeds off in no particular direction.

SARA  
What is wrong with you?

Oz starts laughing while Sara continues to shout at her. Sara finally gives in and starts laughing along with her. They eventually pull into the parking lot of Oz’s apartment and walk upstairs to the apartment. They’re still laughing as they enter the now dark apartment and Sara pulls Oz closer and kisses her once then separates.

SARA  
I’m still mad at you. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.

Sara walks into Oz’s bedroom, slams, and locks the door behind her. Oz stands alone in the dark and glances over at the couch, shakes her head and walks back downstairs and outside.

ACT II – SCENE II  
COLD CUT:  
EXT. – OSBOURNE HOUSE - NIGHT

Oz stands outside her family’s house, sees Danny and Tuesday in the window, and sneaks around to Max’s window. She sees him playing a video game with his headset on and knocks on the window gently. He sees Oz, takes the headset off and opens the window.

MAX  
You know we have a front door right?

Shouting is heard from outside Max’s door. OZ points towards the door.

OZ  
I was actually trying to avoid that. Come outside for a minute.  
Max climbs out the window with help from Oz and the two walk to the backyard and sit on an old swing set. Max is quiet and swings his legs lightly.

OZ  
You okay?

MAX  
I’ve been thinking.

OZ  
About?

Max avoids the question and looks at his legs as he’s swinging. He starts talking before he realizes he doesn’t actually know anything about what he’s saying.

MAX  
Have you ever noticed how complex swing sets are? You’d think it’s the simplest thing in the world, just kick and you’re swinging, but there’s no real reason that should work. It’s like an every day way of defying physics.

OZ  
I never thought about it like that.

MAX  
It’s magic. Almost like flying...

Max stops swinging.

MAX (cont’d)  
I called Dad.

Oz lights another cigarette on the end of her own and passes it to Max.

OZ  
You talked to him?

MAX  
A woman picked up. I freaked out and hung up without saying anything. 

OZ  
Why did you call?

MAX  
I don’t know. I guess when Dad was here it seemed like things were better.

OZ  
Max, you have a seriously diluted image him. I mean, you were only three when he left so I can’t blame you, but he was awful.

MAX  
Worse than Danny?

OZ  
A lot worse than Danny.

MAX  
Oz?

OZ  
Yeah, Max?

MAX  
Do you remember when things were better than this?

OZ  
Better than right now? I really don’t.

Oz puts her arm on Max’s back and they both sit there quietly looking up at the stars.

FADE OUT:  
END OF ACT II – SCENE II/END EPISODE


	2. Episode Two - Chemical Imbalance

NINE TO FIVE  
Episode Two – Chemical Imbalance

TEASER – SCENE A  
FADE IN:  
INT. FANCY RESTAURANT – NIGHT

JARED (20s) is a clean cut looking man, with dark, buzzed hair. He is tall and thin, but lean. He dresses in a white button down, a vest, and black dress pants. Quinn sits across from him wearing a sundress and a sweater shawl. The waiter sets two drinks on their table. In front of Jared is a glass of white wine and Quinn is clutching her glass of scotch. Quinn looks at the couples at surrounding tables dressed in suits and gowns.

QUINN  
I feel a little underdressed.

JARED  
That’s my fault. I should have told you where we were going.

QUINN  
This isn’t some special occasion I’m forgetting about, is it?

JARED  
Every day with you is special.

Quinn smiles half-heartedly, takes a drink, and rolls her eyes to herself.

QUINN  
I’m sorry that you’re missing your friend’s video game testing thing for this. I just wasn’t up to seeing anyone but you tonight.

JARED  
It’s okay. Walker will understand. He’s been my best friend for God knows how long...

"Too long" Quinn mumbles to herself.

JARED  
Hm?

Quinn takes another drink.

QUINN  
Nothing, just good scotch.

Jared smiles as if he’s pleased with himself.

JARED  
This is perfect. I was hoping to get you alone tonight anyway. I have something for you.

Jared pulls a small black jewelry box from his pants pocket and slides it across the table towards QUINN. You can see the horror in her expression as she looks at the box.

QUINN  
What is this?

JARED  
It’s not what you think.

Jared opens the box and reveals a silver promise ring. 

JARED (cont’d)  
I wish I could, but I can’t propose to you right now, I know you think we’re too young for that. It’s just a promise ring. Hopefully, you’ll promise to be mine forever one day.

Quinn swallows and nods trying to be as enthusiastic as possible, hoping Jared can't see through her.

JARED (cont’d)  
Do you like it?

QUINN  
It’s really nice.

JARED  
Put it on...

Quinn slides the ring onto her left ring finger. She starts to frown as she stares at it.

JARED  
Perfect

FADE OUT:  
ACT I – SCENE I  
COLD CUT:  
INT. JARED’s DORM – NIGHT

Quinn and Jared are in bed together awkwardly. Jared is sitting at the end of the bed and Quinn is lying with the sheets covering her. Jared is shaking his head as he rests it in his hands.

JARED  
I don’t know why this keeps happening.

QUINN  
It could be anything, calm down.

JARED  
I can’t calm down if I have no way to show you I love you!

QUINN  
It’s a little ridiculous to think that your cock is the only thing you can love me with.

JARED  
You know what I mean!

Quinn sighs and Jared lies down next to her.

JARED (cont’d)  
I’m sorry for yelling. It’s not your fault that I’m broken.

QUINN  
You’re being a little dramatic. It happens to everyone. It could be anything from testosterone levels to lack of sleep. Just call your doctor and stop stressing out about it.

Jared kisses Quinn’s forehead and turns on his side to sleep.

JARED  
I love you.

Quinn lies in bed as JARED falls asleep. She whispers his name quietly to make sure he’s asleep then looks at the clock and climbs out of bed. She dresses quickly, grabs her keys from Jared’s dresser, and sneaks outside.

CUT TO:  
EXT./INT. GOLD LION GROCERY – DAY

Quinn is parked next to the building. She’s asleep in the driver’s seat. Oz walks up to the driver’s side and knocks on the window loudly. Quinn, startled, immediately wakes up and rolls the window down.

OZ  
You been out here long?

QUINN  
I don’t know. It was still dark when I fell asleep.

Quinn rolls up her window and gets out of the car.

OZ  
Is there a reason you slept here instead of our warm, cozy apartment?

QUINN  
Chemical imbalance of the brain.

OZ  
That’s what you always say.

QUINN  
That’s always the problem. This time my metal state triggered by something I got last night.

Quinn raises her hand to show OZ the promise ring. Oz examines her hand and they both realize that it is bare.

OZ  
Am I missing something?

QUINN  
No, but I am. Jared gave me a ring last night and apparently I’ve already lost it. Shit...

OZ  
Can I be the flower girl?

QUINN  
It’s not that kind of ring, he said it’s just a promise ring.

They continue to walk into the store as they carry on in conversation. They punch in at the time clock and begin to stock the shelves with bottles as they talk.

OZ  
What is the promise, exactly?

QUINN  
That I’ll eventually be his forever

OZ  
It’s like an indirect proposal?

QUINN  
More like a prelude to a proposal.

OZ  
I don’t understand straight people.

QUINN  
I love Jared, I do, but thinking about having him worshipping me for the rest of our lives just makes me nauseous.

OZ  
I take that back, I don’t get you.

QUINN  
I don’t either. It’s just taking a while to get used to having such a great boyfriend. They’ve all been scumbags up until now and I was perfectly content with that, but now that I have someone so good, I just feel all this pressure about having to be a good girlfriend. It’s different.

OZ  
It sounds kind of nice. It might sound stupid but you two are the light at the end of the tunnel for me.

QUINN  
What do you mean?

OZ  
Right now, you have exactly what I hope to have with a poor, desperate girl some day.

Amelia enters the store and walks up behind Oz and Quinn during their conversation. Oz and Quinn turn around as Amelia begins speaking.

AMELIA  
That might be the most beautiful thing you’ve ever said.

OZ  
I try. What’re you doing here? I thought you had morning rehearsals on Saturdays.

AMELIA  
I resigned.

QUINN  
What do you mean, you quit?

AMELIA  
I mean they can take their half rate production of “Modern Day Hamlet” and shove it right back up their asses where it came from in the first place. What makes people think that throwing Hamlet in a pair of skinny jeans and an ironic graphic t-shirt is going to make anything better than it was before? You don't mess with perfection!

OZ  
Have I ever told you how much I love it when you get sassy?

AMELIA  
Not lately, no.

QUINN  
I’ve never known you to quit anything.

AMELIA  
That’s not true. I quit the Girl Scouts.

OZ  
You quit Girl Scouts in third grade after your mom made you because she found out your troop leader’s husband was running a meth lab in their basement. It’s not really the same thing.

AMELIA  
Thank you for bring up those terrifying memories, Florence.

OZ  
Don’t call me that.

AMELIA  
Don’t call me a quitter.

OZ  
Hey, I’m just calling it as I see it.

QUINN  
Listen, guys, I would love to stand here all day and hear you bicker about your disturbing childhood memories, but we have things to do. No offense, 

Amelia, but can you just tell us what you want and then let me get back to work?

AMELIA  
I want you to introduce me to your parents.

QUINN  
You’ve already met my parents.

AMELIA  
Yes, but only as a room mate or a friend. I’d like to meet them in the context where I’m a talented and upcoming young theater actress and they are the owners of the town’s most active and only theatre building.

QUINN  
So you want to take advantage of our friendship and use me for opportunity?

AMELIA  
It would be an opportunity for us both really. I’ll have a chance to finally express my artistic freedom and your parents will have more business, which means more cash flow, which means a higher probability of you paying the rent on time.

OZ  
Sounds like a good idea to me.

Quinn sighs reluctantly and pulls her cell phone out from her pocket. She dials and waits a few seconds before her mother picks up on the other end. We can only hear QUINN’s end of the conversation.

QUINN  
Hey, Mom. ... Yeah, I know, I meant to call last night but I was out... Right... No, I just thought maybe you and Dad wanted to come see our new place tonight... Dinner? ... I know. Okay, see you then. Love you too.

Quinn hangs up and sticks the phone back in her pocket. Amelia hugs Quinn and thanks her several times as she exits the liquor store. Quinn looks at Oz and rolls her eyes and in return, Oz shrugs and continues to stock shelves.

FADE OUT:  
ACT I – SCENE II  
FADE IN:  
EXT. GOLD LION GROCERY - DAY

Quinn and Oz are sitting in Quinn’s car after their shifts. Quinn is clutching her phone as she waits for Jared to return her text.

OZ  
Anything yet?

QUINN  
No.

Quinn’s phone buzzes. She opens the text and reads it slowly.

QUINN (cont’d)  
Perfect, he’s at study group all night.

OZ  
If he’s not there, how are you planning to get it?

QUINN  
Stole his dorm key the first night we slept together.

OZ  
You really are the shadiest person I know.

QUINN  
Coming from you that might as well be a compliment.

Oz cocks her head and scoffs at Quinn.

QUINN (cont’d)  
Are you coming with me?

OZ  
No, things are getting a little too etch-a-sketch for me.

QUINN  
Do you want me to drop you off at the apartment on my way?

OZ  
Nah, I’ve got a hot date tonight.

OZ gets out of the car and continues to talk to QUINN through the open window.

OZ (cont’d)  
I’ll jog home. I’ve gotta get the pheromones pumping somehow.

QUINN  
Break up date?

OZ starts jogging away from the car. She shouts a response back to QUINN.

OZ  
You shouldn’t have to work this hard to get dumped!

CUT TO:  
INT./EXT. JARED’s DORM – DAY

Quinn looks left and right franticly as she approaches the door to Jared’s dorm room. She reads the dry erase board that is hanging from the door (Jared got a SINGLE!) as she fumbles with the key, sneaking in and locking the door behind her. Quinn looks around the room, carefully, as not to disturb anything and then sees her ring sitting on top of Jared’s dresser. She reaches for the ring, but ends up knocking it into the open top dresser drawer.

QUINN  
Oh, shit...

Quinn digs through the clothes in the dresser to find the ring. As she is retrieving the ring, she uncovers a folder that had been hidden in the drawer. She picks up the folder and opens it. Inside are notes, drawings, and pictures all signed by “Skylar.” She spreads out some of the folder content out of Jared’s bed and takes several pictures with the camera on her phone then puts everything back in the drawer exactly the way it was. She then goes through the other drawers in her dresser, finding nothing, then moves on to his desk drawers, which contain mostly papers and school supplies, but buried underneath that, Quinn finds a plastic bag containing several blue pills. She takes a few of them out of the bag and sticks them in her pocket. Suddenly the fire alarm starts to go off. Quinn panics and then realizes she is on the first floor and scurries out the window and into the bushes below. Next to the bushes, there is a man with shaggy brown hair and a patchy beard, ETHAN (20s), in a black jacket and jeans, smoking a cigarette. He looks down at her in the bushes and continues to smoke as she struggles to get back up.

ETHAN  
Quinn?

QUINN  
Jared?!

ETHAN  
Ethan...

QUINN  
Ethan?

ETHAN  
Hey

Quinn wraps her arms around Ethan’s shoulders and hugs him tightly. Then backs away and punches his chest hard.

QUINN  
Where have you been?

ETHAN  
Easy, kid. I’ve been around.

QUINN  
I haven’t seen you since ... Well, the last time, when we, you know...

ETHAN  
Fucked?

QUINN  
To put it as vulgarly as possible, yes.

ETHAN  
I got sent to Hazelbrook for a while. After that, I was around. Now I’m here.

QUINN  
Hazelbrook? That’s an asylum, isn’t it?

ETHAN  
They prefer Mental Rehabilitation Center. Turns out I’m unstable.

QUINN  
I never would have guessed. Obviously, they let you out. That must be a good sign.

Ethan taps the side of his head twice with his index finger.

ETHAN  
All better as long as I stay on the right prescription cocktail. A little bit of self-medication once and a while doesn’t hurt either. I just started Clozaril and its working okay, as far as I can tell.

Quinn nods knowingly.

QUINN  
Are you going to school here?

ETHAN  
I am; apparently, if you were homeless while you were a minor, the state of Ohio will pay most of your tuition. Pretty sweet ride. Are you going here or are you just an old-fashioned middle of the day burglar? Robbing college kids of their Ramen noodles, and Weezer CDs, while robbing yourself of your dignity.

QUINN  
Something like that. You really seem like you’re getting your shit together.

ETHAN  
I had a spurt of inspiration, actually. I thought that maybe if I got back on track then you and I could try again.

QUINN  
Ethan, I have a boyfriend.

ETHAN  
That doesn’t surprise me. You still have my number, right?

QUINN  
I think so.

ETHAN  
Not to tempt you or anything, but you can use it whenever you want. I’ll be around.

QUINN  
It was good seeing you.

Quinn walks back to her car and gets in. Her phone starts ringing. Jared’s name comes up on the screen. Quinn hits the ignore button after a few rings. Then she looks through her contacts and finds ETHAN’s name and dials. Ethan picks up.

ETHAN  
Hello?

QUINN  
Just making sure this number still works...

ETHAN  
You think I’d blow you off?

QUINN  
It’s happened before.  
ETHAN  
Not anymore.

QUINN  
What about tonight?

ETHAN  
I have plans.

QUINN  
Oh...

ETHAN  
It’s like a party though. You can be my date. I’ll meet you in the parking lot.

Ethan hangs up.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT I  
ACT II – SCENE I  
FADE IN:  
INT. PARTY – NIGHT

Quinn and Ethan are sitting on a worn down couch in a dark, filthy apartment. Around the room are several people, the majority of them are drunk or stoned. Quinn and Ethan are both drinking from red plastic cups. Bad dubstep music plays in the background as Quinn and Ethan talk.

ETHAN  
What’s this guy you’re dating like?

QUINN  
He’s nice, pretty sensitive, kind of boring. He's a good person, I guess that’s what matters.

ETHAN  
Nothing like me?

QUINN  
You had your moments.

ETHAN  
Are you guys getting serious? 

QUINN  
I guess so. He’s the only boyfriend I’ve never cheated on. There’s still time though.

ETHAN  
That hurts me right here, babe.

ETHAN points to his heart and laughs.

QUINN  
You cheated on me too, if I recall correctly.

ETHAN  
Very true. You and I are terrible at relationships.

QUINN  
Lately, I really feel that way.

ETHAN  
Yeah?

QUINN  
When I’m with Jared it’s like I’m always outside myself watching this person try to be the perfect girlfriend and while I’m watching I can feel myself getting farther and farther away from him. I think he’s starting to notice it too. We’ve had a lot of problems lately. Nothing big, but parts of him just aren’t working as well as they should.

ETHAN  
You mean your boy can’t keep it hard?

QUINN  
I feel like it’s my fault. Lately I feel like I don’t know him at all. He probably has plenty of secrets too, like these pills that I found in his desk.

QUINN pulls the pills from her pocket and hands them to ETHAN.

QUINN (cont’d)  
What are these?

ETHAN examines then for a few seconds and smiles.

ETHAN  
Looks like your boy is robbing some geriatrics. They’re E.D. pills. Your dick stays hard for hours after one of these...

QUINN examines the bag, then looks back at ETHAN.

QUINN  
Take one.

ETHAN  
Why?

QUINN  
I want to know how they work. I might as well try it out first hand.

Ethan holds out his hand and Quinn takes a pill from the bag and gives it to him. Ethan puts the pill in his mouth and washes it down with his drink. Quinn grabs his arm and leads him to the bathroom of the apartment. 

CUT TO:  
INT. BATHROOM - NIGHT

Quinn and Ethan are having sex against the bathroom door. Her legs are around him as he lifts her against the door. Ethan finishes and lets Quinn go. She slides down the door and onto the floor. Ethan checks his watch.

ETHAN  
Did you time that? Forty five minutes straight! You want to go again? Wanna go again? I can last longer than that, I bet.

Quinn gets up and straightens herself out in the bathroom mirror.

QUINN  
What time is it?

ETHAN  
Just past six thirty.

QUINN  
Shit, I’ve got dinner with my parents in thirty minutes.

ETHAN  
It’s cool. I’ll need a work out before we do it like that again anyway. Lifting you isn’t easy.

QUINN  
What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

ETHAN  
You’re not the lightest person. It’s not like that’s a bad thing, I like a girl with a little meat.

Quinn sighs as she realizes the mess of mistakes she’s made tonight.

QUINN  
It’s relationship weight. You get too comfortable with someone and suddenly you’ve packed on ten pounds. I don’t have the time to work out and eating healthy is too expensive.

ETHAN  
It’s not like you can’t afford it. No one works out anymore, though. There’s easier ways to lose weight.

QUINN  
When you discover one, let me know.

ETHAN  
I can hook you up right now, if you’re interested.

ETHAN pulls out an Altoids container and rattles it a few times.

QUINN  
I’m assuming that’s not just mints.

ETHAN  
You ever taken Adderall?

QUINN  
A few times

ETHAN  
It’s like that, only more intense, works faster and longer. You won’t even thinking about eating and if you do you’ll have enough energy to burn it off and then some. You could probably run a marathon without even thinking about it on enough of this stuff.

QUINN  
What is it?

ETHAN  
It's like an amphetamine, like speed.

Ethan takes a single pill from the container and hands it to Quinn.

QUINN  
I can’t take this.

ETHAN  
Keep them. You might change your mind.

ACT II – SCENE II  
COLD CUT:  
INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT

Amelia is making the final touches on desert, a chocolate soufflé, as Pepper finishes setting the dining room table.

PEPPER  
You’re sure this is the best idea?

AMELIA  
You think we should have made the lemon bars instead?

PEPPER  
That’s not really what I meant.

AMELIA  
What could go wrong?

PEPPER  
Do you want the unabridged version of that list?

AMELIA  
They’ll come over, meet me, then I’ll win them over with my grace and charm, and we’ll all get exactly what we want. I just wish I knew where Quinn is. It’s almost seven already.

PEPPER  
I think I heard someone pull in a minute ago. She’s probably on her way in now.

CUT TO:  
EXT. PARKING LOT – NIGHT

Quinn is sitting in her car in the parking garage. She takes the blue pills out of her pocket and dumps them in her empty ashtray. She then digs out the speed from her opposite pocket and holds it opened handed in her palm.

QUINN  
It’s starting to look like a pharmacy in here.

Quinn continues to stare reluctantly. She then places it on her tongue and dry swallows. 

CUT TO:  
INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT

Amelia is sitting on the floor near the television going through a stack of burnt DVDs while Pepper is sitting at the kitchen table drinking beer straight from the bottle. 

PEPPER  
What are you looking for?

AMELIA  
I have a few copies of some plays I’ve been in. Just in case my resume isn’t enough, this should be the proof that they need.

Pepper rolls her eyes and continues to drink her beer from the bottle.

AMELIA (cont’d)  
Can you drink something else? Beer isn’t really the element of class I’m looking to achieve tonight.

Pepper reaches for a wine glass across the table and empties the remainder of her beer into the glass.

PEPPER  
Better?

Amelia glares at Pepper with a look of disapproval.

AMELIA  
So much

A wide-eyed Quinn then walks into the apartment and passes both Amelia and Pepper as she makes her way towards her bedroom.

AMELIA  
Where have you been? Your parents will be here any minute.

Quinn stops and blankly stares down the hallway towards her room.

QUINN  
Yeah, I just wanted to paint some stuff before they got here.

Quinn starts talking faster.

QUINN (cont’d)  
You guys ever seen a river at sunset? It’s dark now, but I thought maybe if I painted one I can just look and I’ll never have to worry about it being night time. I wouldn’t even have to go outside, you know? It would just be the most beautiful thing ever. I just want to make something beautiful tonight.

AMELIA  
You’re acting really weird. Can you knock it off and get ready? Change into something nicer.

Quinn jaunts back to her bedroom and slams the door.

PEPPER  
This is bad.

AMELIA  
What?

Pepper speaks, mockingly and imitates Amelia’s gestures.

PEPPER  
What could possibly go wrong? 

AMELIA  
What are you talking about?

Pepper points towards Quinn’s bedroom.

PEPPER  
That. That could go wrong. She is higher than a kite right now.

AMELIA  
That’s impossible, she’s knows how important this is to me!

Amelia gets up and storms to Quinn’s bedroom. Pepper follows close behind. Amelia throws the door open and Quinn is standing outside of her closet with a trash bag. She’s throwing clothes from hangers into the bag.

AMELIA (cont’d)  
I’m literally going to kill you.

QUINN  
No killing today, we’re humanitarians! Guys, help me get rid of all these old clothes. We’ve gotta take some of this stuff to the homeless shelter, where they need it.

There is knocking on the front door.

AMELIA  
Take care of this mess while I try to stall them.

Amelia leave Quinn’s room and opens the apartment door, greeting Quinn’s parents, The Whelan’s, by kissing them on both cheeks.

AMELIA (cont’d)  
Thank you both so much for coming.

MR. WHELAN  
It’s our pleasure, really.

MRS. WHELAN  
Of course, dear, it’s good to see you again. Your place looks lovely. You must have spent a great deal of time decorating.

MR. WHELAN  
Yes, everything looks great. Is Quinn back from work now?

AMELIA  
She is, but she was feeling a bit under the weather so we sent her off to bed a few minutes ago. Our other roommate, Pepper, is checking up on her now.

CUT TO:  
INT. QUINN’S ROOM - NIGHT

Pepper sits on the bed in Quinn’s room while Quinn continues to go through the clothes in her closet.

PEPPER  
Can you at least tell me what you’re on? If you don’t find a way to calm you down Amelia will have your head. Mine too, probably.

Quinn laughs hysterically.

QUINN  
Amelia can have all the head she wants.

PEPPER  
I’m calling Oz. If anyone knows what to do about this drug induced mess, it’s her.

Pepper pulls out her cell phone and starts dialing Oz as she only half listens to Quinn.

QUINN  
Oz is on a date, but she’ll be so happy that you thought of her. She likes you. She wouldn’t want you to know that though, she’d be embarrassed. You know how she likes to keep her cool.

Pepper ignores Quinn. Amelia enters the room.

AMELIA  
Is this really the best time to be chatting away on the phone?

PEPPER  
I’m trying to get a hold of Oz, since we obviously don’t know how to fix this.

AMELIA  
There’s no time for that now. Quinn, your parents are here. You’re just going to have to act as natural as possible for me. Can you do that?

QUINN nods her head frantically. AMELIA sighs. AMELIA mumbles under her breath.

AMELIA (cont’d)  
I should have known this would happen.

Amelia leads QUINN and PEPPER back to the dining room where the Whelan’s have been seated at the dining room table and Pepper and Quinn sit across from them. Amelia stands and sets their plates with meatloaf and vegetables.

MR. WHELAN  
Everything smells great. Amelia, did you make this all yourself?

AMELIA  
I had some help, but most of it, yes.

MR. WHELAN  
Your mother must be a great cook.

AMELIA  
She’s amazing, she taught me everything I know.

MRS. WHELAN  
This all looks fantastic. It must have taken you hours to prepare this.

MR. WHELAN  
Quinn, you look tired. Hopefully it’s from helping your friends make this excellent dinner.

QUINN  
Actually, Dad, I’m tired from how hard I got screwed today. I ran into an ex. He fucked me in a stranger’s bathroom for almost an hour.

MRS. WHELAN  
Quinn!

MR. WHELAN  
Excuse me?!

AMELIA  
Quinn! This isn’t the time for such tasteless jokes!

QUINN  
Who’s joking? I’m really worn down. Even after I took all that Speed he gave me. Makes sense, I guess. I was riding him like I was trying to catch a train on horseback.

MR. WHELAN  
I’ve heard enough!

Quinn covers her ears.

QUINN  
Dad, that’s too loud! Don’t yell! We have neighbors!

AMELIA  
She’s delusional! She’s been having awful fever dreams all week. She’s sick, I swear! She doesn’t know what she’s saying!

MR. WHELAN  
Young woman, if you and your friends want to influence my daughter to be a user and whore, then fine, but I will have no part of it!

Mr. Whelan stands up, grabs his wife by the arm, and the storm out of the apartment. AMELIA calls after them.

AMELIA  
But you haven’t even taken a copy of my resume!

Mrs. Whelan scowls and slams the door on her way out.

QUINN  
I feel like shit.

AMELIA  
You’d better! Thanks for ruining everything!

Quinn hangs her head and immediately throws up in her own lap.

PEPPER  
Beautiful

Amelia groans loudly and storms off towards her bedroom.

ACT II – SCENE III  
FADE IN:  
INT. APARTMENT – DAY

Amelia is eating a bowl of cereal at the dining room table. Oz walks through the apartment door simultaneously to Quinn walking from the other end of the apartment to the table. Quinn sits down across from Amelia. Amelia gets up, throws her dishes in the sink, and storms to her room in a huff.

OZ  
What was that about?

QUINN  
We had a long night. You?

OZ  
I finally got dumped. I just wish it hadn’t taken so long. Need help putting your friendship back together?

QUINN  
I think I’ve got this one, thanks.

Quinn pulls out her phone, types a long text, hits send, and puts the phone down on the table in front of her.

CUT TO:  
INT. AMELIA’s ROOM - NIGHT

Amelia lays face down in her bed, groaning into a pile of pillows. Her cell phone starts ringing. She answers.

AMELIA  
What?!

Mr. Whelan is on the other line.

MR. WHELAN  
Ms. Hugo? This is Bryce Whelan. I’m calling in regards to last night. My daughter has just informed me that you had nothing to do with the poor decisions that she’s been making and suggested that I give you a chance at our theater. Unfortunately, everything we have showing now is in post-production.

AMELIA  
Oh...

BRYCE  
But I do have another offer to make you. Come to my office at the theatre tomorrow night and we’ll talk about a job. You, of course, will be compensated from your time. Don’t let me down.

AMELIA  
Yes, sir. Thank you so much. You won’t be let down.

BRYCE  
Goodbye, Ms. Hugo.

Amelia and Bryce both hang up.  
END ACT II – SCENE III/END EPISODE


	3. Episode Three - Vixens

NINE TO FIVE  
Episode Three - Vixens  
TEASER – SCENE A  
FADE IN:  
INT. WHELAN’S THEATER – DAY

Amelia stands in the doorway of Bryce’s office. Bryce sits at his desk, reading a stack of papers. He looks up and sees Amelia then looks at his watch.

BRYCE  
You’re early. Have a seat.

Bryce gestures to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. Amelia hesitates.

BRYCE (cont’d)  
Come in, really, you’re not interrupting. You’re saving me, really. I’ve been reading this drool all morning, I could use a break.

Amelia sits in the chair across from BRYCE at his desk. BRYCE flips through the pile of scripts on his desk.

BRYCE (cont’d)  
It’s a drama about the homosexual couples in the Bible. A local playwright sent it to me. I didn’t realize there were any homosexuals in the thing, but I never paid too much attention to that sort of thing. They don’t tend to teach you that during Sunday school. 

Amelia sits in the chair across from Bryce looking uncomfortable. Bryce continues speaking to her through her silence.

BRYCE  
When I asked for something new and controversial, this is what I got.

AMELIA  
You’re putting on a new show?

BRYCE  
It’s what the people asked for. If it were up to me I’d be putting on Newsies for the third year in a row, but people wanted something new. You’ll always be successful if you give the right people exactly what they want. You, of course, believe that’s true?

AMELIA  
Of course I do.

Bryce raises an eyebrow at her.

BRYCE  
And you believe that I’m the exact right person for you to pursue? What is it that you want, Ms. Hugo?

AMELIA  
I want to be a star.

BRYCE  
Famous?

AMELIA  
Yes, I suppose someday. I really love the theater, but I want to do movies one day too.

BRYCE  
That’s very ambitious of you. I could see you on the big screen some day. You have a very demanding presence about you. But, why do you want to be an actress? Musicians, poets, serial killers, they’re all famous. What draws you to the theater?

AMELIA  
I’ve always been very good at acting. I was always the lead in every show from middle school to high school. I have every performance on video if you need proof of my talents.

BRYCE  
I’m sure you’re great, dear, but I’m more interested in what it that makes you a, or anyone, a great actress. What qualities do you believe you have that sets you apart from the herd? 

AMELIA  
I have a very vivid imagination.

BRYCE stands and walks to the opposite side of the desk. He sits on the desk in front of where AMELIA is seated.

BRYCE  
I imagine you’re a great liar.

AMELIA  
No, I...

Bryce shushes Amelia then brushes a piece of hair behind her ear.

BRYCE  
How comfortable are you with nudity? 

AMELIA  
It depends on the context. Is there nudity in the show?

BRYCE  
Ms. Hugo, if you want to secure a part in our next production here there are several things you’ll have to be willing to do for me. With that act my daughter put on at dinner last night I think you owe it to me to listen to my offer.

AMELIA  
I can assure you that Quinn’s actions had nothing to do with my influence!

BRYCE  
I realized that after my daughter called me and explained the situation. She spoke very highly of you. I understand you’ve been friends for quite some time.

AMELIA  
Yes, since high school.

BRYCE  
Very good. I’d like to set up an arrangement with you. You do as I say and you are guaranteed the lead role in our next show. There are only two things I want from you. The first is very simple, you show up to ever rehearsal I schedule, no excuses. Is that clear? The second is not so simple to explain in so many words.

Amelia nods, not really knowing what to expect.

BRYCE (cont’d)  
There are things I’ll want to do with you and you will me and I’ll want you to film us.

Bryce undoes his belt and begins to unzip his pants slowly. Amelia realizes what he is doing, stands up suddenly and smacks Bryce across the face, covers her mouth with her hand in shock, then fleas out the office door. Bryce continues to sit in the same spot with a smirk on his face as he redoes his pants and belt.

ACT I – SCENE I  
COLD CUT:  
EXT. SOCCER GAME – DAY

Amelia and Pepper are sitting at the top of the bleachers. Amelia is spaced out and taking deep breaths. Suddenly everyone, including Pepper starts cheering and Amelia snaps back to reality. 

AMELIA  
What happened?

PEPPER  
Griffin just scored a touchdown.

AMELIA  
It’s called a goal in soccer.

PEPPER  
Whatever, you only know that because you’ve been studying this sport since the day you found out Griffin was on the team. Anyway, they said it was the first one he’s got all season. Must be because he knows you’re here.

Amelia shoves Pepper’s arm playfully.

AMELIA  
He’d probably like to win whether I’m here or not.

PEPPER  
I’m just saying it might not be a coincidence. He likes you, you know.

AMELIA  
How would you know? You’ve never even talked to him.

PEPPER  
Not true. I always ask him for extra butter when I’m at the movie theatre.

AMELIA  
Well, if you were looking to hook up, I think I may have beaten you to that punch. He’s asked me out to lunch after the game.

PEPPER  
You’re such a vixen.

Amelia playfully shoves Pepper.

AMELIA  
Am not! I haven’t had a date in ages.

Amelia notices someone a few seats down from where her and PEPPER are seated.

AMELIA (cont’d)  
That’s strange...

PEPPER  
What?

AMELIA  
That’s Ms. Osbourne down there in the blue top.

PEPPER  
Ms. Osbourne? Like Oz’s mom?

AMELIA  
The very same. We should go sit with her.

PEPPER  
But I haven’t had any time to practice what I’m going to say to her during our first encounter!

AMELIA  
Don’t be silly, you don’t need to have a speech prepared.

PEPPER  
I guess you’re right. I’ve got it! I’ll say ‘Oh! You’re Oz’s Mom?!’

Pepper makes a mockingly disapproving face.

PEPPER  
Do you think that’s the right tone? Does the subtext say ‘Oh, you created that mess?’

AMELIA  
That’s not a very nice thing to say about my best friend.

Amelia gets up and starts to walk towards Tuesday. Pepper follows her down to where Tuesday sits.

PEPPER  
You know what I mean.

Amelia and Pepper stand next to Tuesday until she looks up and notices the two.

AMELIA  
Hi, Ms. Osbourne. Mind if we join you?

TUESDAY  
Amelia, I’ve been telling you this for fifteen years. Just call me Tuesday!

AMELIA  
Sorry, Tuesday. Mind if we sit?

TUESDAY  
No, go ahead. Who’s your friend?

PEPPER  
I’m Pepper, nice to meet you.

Pepper extends her hand to shake then awkwardly lowers it as Tuesday ignores the gesture.

TUESDAY  
Oh, sure. I think Florence may have mentioned you once or twice.

PEPPER  
Who?

TUESDAY  
Florence. My daughter.

AMELIA  
It’s Oz’s first name...

PEPPER  
Oh! I guess I just thought her first name was Oz.

TUESDAY  
You think I would name my child something as stupid as Oz Osbourne?

PEPPER  
I guess not.

AMELIA  
Anyway, Tuesday, what are you doing here?

TUESDAY  
Do you see number seven on the blue team? That’s Max.

AMELIA  
Wow, he’s gotten so tall. I barely even recognized him.

Tuesday ignores Amelia’s comment and starts shouting insults at the opposing team. Amelia looks to the other side of the bleachers and sees a small dark haired girl, LISH, who she recognizes from work. She smiles and waves politely. Lish rolls her eyes then scowls at Amelia and looks back to the soccer field.

PEPPER  
She’s pleasant. You know her?

AMELIA  
She works at the movie theater. We’ve worked the concession stand together several times. She’s usually very nice. Maybe she doesn’t recognize me outside of my work uniform.

TUESDAY  
That girl is little bitch. She’s always here, sitting there alone, snarling at anyone who looks her and making googley eyes at Number Nine the entire time.

PEPPER  
Isn’t Griffin Number Nine?

AMELIA  
That can’t be right...

PEPPER  
I wouldn’t worry about it. He asked you out, not her, right?

AMELIA  
I guess you’re right. They’re probably just friends. We all work together, it would make sense.

Suddenly the people in the bleachers, including Tuesday, start to rush to the field. Amelia and Pepper follow her lead. They all begin to hug and congratulate Max who scored the game winning goal. Griffin runs up to the crowd and high fives Max. Amelia suddenly hugs Griffin tightly while Griffin extends his arms to except her hug but does not hug her in return.

GRIFFIN  
I’d hug you back, but I’m disgusting.

Amelia loosens her grip of Griffin, realizing that he’s dripping with sweat.

AMELIA  
I don’t mind, really.

AMELIA lets go.

GRIFFIN  
We’re still going to grab a bite to eat, right? I’m starving. Does your friend want to come too?

AMELIA  
No, she’s busy. Right, Pep?

PEPPER  
I’m free all day, actually...

AMELIA  
No, no, no, you have that thing.

PEPPER  
I really don’t though.

AMELIA  
Sure you do. You’ll remember eventually. We're off!

Amelia grabs Griffin’s hand and starts walking away from them quickly. PEPPER shouts in their direction.

PEPPER  
How am I supposed to get home?

Pepper turns to Tuesday who shrugs, then turns back to Max and high fives him enthusiastically.

ACT I – SCENE II  
COLD CUT:  
INT. FAST FOOD RESTAURANT – DAY

Amelia and Griffin sit at a booth in the corner. Griffin has a burger and fries in front of him on a tray while Amelia picks at a salad. A milkshake with two straws pointing in their directions sits in the middle of the table.

GRIFFIN  
Sorry I couldn’t afford to take you somewhere nicer, but this place was pretty close to the field so I figured we could give it a go. Payday isn’t for a few days, but maybe when I have a little more cash when can go somewhere with an actually romantic atmosphere. Maybe some place with an actual wine list instead of three-dollar draft beers that come in Red Solo cups.

AMELIA  
Yes, of course! I mean, if you want to...

GRIFFIN  
I do. I like spending time with you. You’re really interesting. I’d like to learn more about you if you’d let me.

AMELIA  
Yes, of course. I’d like to do the same with you. I feel like we barely know anything about each other even though we’ve worked together for so many months. I don’t even know what you’re going to school for.

GRIFFIN  
I’m was majoring in engineering, but I don’t think I’m smart enough for that. Maybe I’ll switch to law enforcement or something.

AMELIA  
That would be a very noble thing to do. People would definitely respect you.

GRIFFIN  
Yeah, not the same kind of respect they’ll have for you though. A successful, beautiful actress, people will love that. 

AMELIA blushes and looks down.

AMELIA  
Do you really think I could be famous?

GRIFFIN  
Of course I do.

Amelia pauses and examines the restaurant for a few seconds.

AMELIA  
This isn’t half bad for a fast food place.

GRIFFIN  
You haven’t even seen the best part. Come on.

Griffin stands and walks around the corner, peaks back to Amelia, who is still sitting and signals her to follow. There is an unoccupied air-hockey table.

GRIFFIN (cont’d)  
How about a game? Winner plans the next date.

AMELIA  
Sounds fair. It’s a deal...

They shake hands then Griffin puts quarters into the machine and it kicks on. He lets Amelia serve the puck first. Amelia flinches when Griffin scores the first few times but then gets the hang of the game and starts to play well. Griffin ends up winning by one point.

AMELIA (cont’d)  
I let you win, you know.

GRIFFIN  
Oh, so that explains why you weren’t even moving during the first two minutes of the game.

AMELIA  
The puck was moving too fast! I got nervous!

Amelia and Griffin walk out of the restaurant and into the parking lot, still laughing and joking with each other about the game. They see Lish parked in the drive-thru line. Lish rolls down her window and leans her head out of her truck window.

LISH  
Hey, guys! Over here! Griffin!

Griffin shrugs at Amelia and they both start to walk towards the truck.

LISH (cont’d)  
I didn’t know you guys were going to be here! We should have met up after the fame. Griffin you were great.

GRIFFIN  
Thanks! I didn’t know you were at the game. Anyway, we were just leaving, but maybe you can come along next time we hang out.

AMELIA  
Probably not the very next time though. We’ve got a date. But the week after that we could all get together. Maybe ask a few other co-workers if they’d like to join. It would be nice to see some of you outside of work every once and a while.

LISH  
I’m sure we could arrange that. I didn’t even realize you two are seeing each other. I guess there aren’t any rules about dating fellow employees, are there? I’ll have to double check my handbook.

They all fall into an awkward silence.

LISH (cont’d)  
I’m kidding!

Amelia and Griffin both force laughter. The person in the car behind Lish honks their horn. Lish leans farther out the window towards the car.

LISH (cont’d)  
Piss off, fat ass!

Griffin and Amelia both back up slowly as LISH shouts at the car behind her.

GRIFFIN  
Uh, we’ve got to get going. It was good to see you.

LISH  
Okay, it was good seeing you guys outside of work. I’ll be there tonight if any of you guys are on the schedule.  
AMELIA  
I’ll be there at six. See you then!

LISH rolls her eyes and responds unenthusiastically.

LISH  
Great

FADE OUT:

ACT I – SCENE III  
FADE IN:  
INT. APARTMENT – DAY

Quinn walks in the front door carrying groceries. Amelia is dancing around the living room to loud, upbeat pop music. Amelia sees Quinn and grabs the bags from her.

AMELIA  
Let me get those!

Amelia throws the bags on the counter and continues to dance as she puts away the food.

QUINN  
Someone is in a good mood. Guess that means in off the hook for last night. What’s the occasion?

AMELIA  
I met a boy! He’s tall and beautiful and athletic and he likes me!

QUINN  
Sounds like quite the catch.

AMELIA  
He’s perfect! We should definitely double date sometime.

QUINN  
I guess we could... I’d have to ask Jared about that.

AMELIA  
I’m sure he would agree. Jared loves showing you off.

PEPPER  
You are a jerk.

AMELIA  
I had a date. You couldn’t have expected me to bring you along. 

PEPPER  
You at least could have dropped me off!

AMELIA  
Oh, please. You need me as a chauffeur as much as I need you as a chaperone.

PEPPER  
You are ridiculous.

Amelia checks the time on her phone.

AMELIA  
I should get going. My shift starts in fifteen minutes.

QUINN  
Yeah, I should probably be heading out too. I’m having dinner with Jared’s family tonight.

PEPPER  
Have fun. Guess I’ll be stuck here alone all night.

Oz enters through the front door. Amelia gives Oz a quick kiss on the cheek as she hurries out of the apartment.

OZ  
What was that about?

QUINN  
She met a boy.

Quinn shouts “See ya!” as she exits the apartment after Amelia.

PEPPER  
Guess it’s just you and me tonight, unless you have something planned.

OZ  
That’s the funny thing about getting dumped, all of a sudden you have a lot of free time.

CUT TO:  
ACT II – SCENE I  
INT. APARTMENT – NIGHT

Pepper lays spread across on the couch and Oz sits on the floor at her feet. There is an empty pizza box and several scattered beer cans and a half empty bottle of red wine on the floor. A movie is playing in the background.

PEPPER  
I have no idea what’s happening...

OZ  
I think he’s supposed to be the dinosaur now. Maybe it’s a metaphor.

PEPPER  
They should really stop giving Brad Pitt awards.

OZ  
We could always watch something else.

PEPPER  
Nah, I’ve seen everything we own around a billion times. Plus, I’ve got a better idea...

Pepper pulls a joint out from her jacket pocket and waves it in front of Oz’s face. She reaches down, grabs Oz’s hand and pulls her up from the floor. They make their way outside to the balcony and sit on old lawn chairs while Pepper lights the joint. Oz studies Pepper’s face as she inhales the smoke, and then Pepper passes the joint to OZ.

OZ  
You know, I didn’t really take you for the type.

Oz gestures to the joint.

PEPPER  
Why’s that?

OZ  
I don’t know. Just, you’re Amelia’s friend and she never does stuff like this. She’s a little bit closed minded when it comes to self medication. She’s gotten a lot better lately, though.

PEPPER  
She does come off a little bit straight and narrow. Guess I’m just full of surprises. But you’re Amelia’s friend too, you know. Best friend, if I’m not mistaken.

OZ  
I’m an exception. She knows a charity case when she sees one.

Oz takes another long drag of the joint, and then passes it back to Pepper.

OZ (cont’d)  
What’s your story anyway? You’ve been here for nearly three weeks and I know almost nothing about you. This might actually be the first time we’ve ever hung out alone.

PEPPER  
What do you want to know?

OZ  
I don’t know, anything... Favorite color, Zodiac sign, childhood traumas...

PEPPER  
Red, Aries, and I put in foster care when I was three until I was five, but I try not to talk about that since it wasn’t the best part of life. Eventually I was adopted by a nice couple, stayed an only child, and lived with them up until now.

OZ  
Guess I should have picked some less intrusive questions.

PEPPER  
It’s okay, you had no way of knowing. Your turn...

OZ  
Okay... Green, Scorpio, overbearing mother, shit father who eventually was replaced with a shit stepfather, but at least I had Max through all of that...

PEPPER  
You guys are pretty close, huh? Makes me wish I had ended up with a sibling or two.

OZ  
Yeah, he’s pretty much my best friend. Other than Amelia, of course.

PEPPER  
Of course.

OZ  
You’re probably better off being an only child anyway. It’s was kinda a love hate thing with Max and I up until a few years ago.

PEPPER  
What do you mean?

OZ  
Just normal sibling stuff, I guess. He touched my stuff, I shoved his head through a wall, I stole his allowance, and he locked me in a closet for a few hours. Just normal things like that.

PEPPER  
I don’t think you’ve ever actually heard the definition of “normal.”

OZ  
Normal enough for us

PEPPER  
It still sounds great. Hell, I was even a little excited to move in here when I found out it was me and three other girls. I figured it would be a little bit like having sisters.

OZ  
Not what you expected?

PEPPER  
No, you guys are great. It’s just that we all have such weird schedules that we never just get to have any time to see each other.

OZ  
I could make some time for you. I wouldn’t mind doing this more often.

PEPPER  
Yeah?

OZ  
Yeah...

PEPPER  
I’m holding you to that.

ACT II – SCENE II  
FADE IN:  
INT. MOVIE THEATER – NIGHT

Amelia is in the back room at work hanging her things in her cubby then walks to the wall where all of the aprons are hanging. She reaches for hers and begins to put it on when she noticed something on her nametag. Over top of her name, the word “WHORE” has been scratched into the plastic. Amelia unclips the tag, storms into her manager’s, office, and slams the tag down on her desk. 

ROCKIE  
May I help you, Amelia?

AMELIA  
Just look at this! Someone has been defacing my things!

Rockie sighs and stands up, takes the nametag and glances at it for a few seconds.

ROCKIE  
Amelia, you know very well that this is the property of the movie theater, not of your own. You need your name showing at all times, that’s our policy.

AMELIA  
You don’t actually expect me to wear this, do you?!

ROCKIE  
I’d rather you didn’t. Do you have five dollars?

Amelia digs through her pants pockets until she pulls out a five-dollar bill. She hands the money to Rockie who puts it in her own pocket then takes of her own name tag, puts a piece of masking tape over her name, writes Amelia’s name over in it black marker, and then hands it to Amelia. Rockie pats the pocket she put the money in.

ROCKIE  
This is compensation. You get this back when I get that back.

Amelia walks out in a huff. She heads to the concessions area where Lish and two other employees, a boy and girl, are standing in a cluster. When they realize Amelia has entered they glare at her and then return to work. Lish rolls her eyes then walks to the cash register next to Amelia. 

AMELIA  
I guess we’re working side by side all night.

Lish ignores her comment and scoffs. A customer walks to Amelia’s register and asks for a refill of his drink. Amelia starts to refill his cup when LISH walks past and purposely bumps into her, making the drink spill down her apron and the floor. She gasps, but tries not to react more than that and continues serving the man, getting him a new cup and filling that. After her costumer leaves Amelia grabs a handful of paper towels and gets on her knees to clean up the spill. The two employees from before glace at each other and smile. The boy walks to where Amelia is and stands over her.

MALE EMPLOYEE  
You’re probably a lot more comfortable like that, right?

Amelia looks up at him, confused.

AMELIA  
Excuse me?

He and the girl both continue laughing as he walks back to where he was working before. Amelia ignores them, continues cleaning, gets up, sighs and walks from the concession counter to the other side of the building where the box office door is located. She knocks and a small, bronze haired kid answers.

AMELIA (cont’d)  
Hey, Mick, will you work concessions for me the rest of the night? The butter flavoring stench is starting to give me a headache.

MALE EMPLOYEE #2  
No problem!

Mick exits the box office and Amelia takes his place on the lone chair in the small booth. Before the door can close, Lish is suddenly in the doorway.

LISH  
You think you’re pretty clever, don’t you?

AMELIA  
What? -- I don’t know what your problem is. I’m just trying to get through my shift tonight.

LISH  
You honestly think he’s into you?

AMELIA  
This is about Griffin?

LISH  
I’d accuse you of playing dumb, but we both know that’s not an act. Of course it’s about Griffin. He’s not yours, he’s never been yours, and he’s never going to be yours. Griffin wants me and that’s it. He just feels bad for you because he knows you’re a desperate slag. He probably thinks he can get his dick sucked for a cheap price with you. All you need is a happy meal and you’re good to go, is that it?

AMELIA  
That’s not how it is at all! But I wouldn’t expect you or anyone else here to know anything about me or my personal life since you’re all so busy attempting to shove your heads even farther up your own asses!

LISH  
You’re just mad because we all know you’re nothing but a cheap whore.

Amelia shoves Lish and runs outside to the side of the building. She leans against the wall, trying to stay calm, takes her cell phone out and dials Griffin’s number. It goes straight to voicemail. She hangs up and sits down against the building then dials Oz’s number. After several rings she hangs up. Amelia sits there calmly for a few seconds until she sighs, put her head down, and starts crying into her knees. She raises her head after a few sobs and picks her phone back up. She dials one last number.

AMELIA  
Hi, it’s Amelia. Can you pick me up? I’m at the movie theater a few streets over and I really need a ride. ... Thank you.

CUT TO:  
INT. APARTMENT – NIGHT

Oz sits on the edge of the couch with Pepper asleep, legs stretched across Oz’s lap. The TV plays in the background. Oz grabs the DVD remote from the arm of the couch and turns it off. Oz’s phone buzzes on the other side of the room. She looks at where the sound came from but doesn’t move, trying not to wake Pepper up. Pepper stirs and Oz looks back to her direction. Pepper leans up and rests her head on OZ’s shoulder. They both talk very softly and drunkenly.

PEPPER  
Hey...

OZ  
Hi...

PEPPER  
Quinn said something funny last night.

OZ  
I’m sure she did. Drugs will definitely improve your sense of humor. 

PEPPER  
It was something about you.

OZ  
Something like what?

PEPPER  
That you like me.

OZ  
Do I need to remind you that Quinn was a little bit off her face when you two had this conversation? She probably had no idea what she was saying.

PEPPER  
It’s not true?

OZ lets out half of a sigh and laugh.

PEPPER (cont’d)  
You can’t like me, you know. It’s not allowed.

OZ  
Says who?

PEPPER  
Says me. I’m not gay or bi or anything, so I’m off limits.

OZ  
That’s fine by me.

Oz turns and looks at Pepper. Pepper leans forward then starts to move her face toward Oz’s face. Pepper kisses Oz on the lips, then Oz kisses her back, grabbing her face in her hands and they start kissing harder. Pepper pushes Oz away and stands up in front of her.

PEPPER (cont’d)  
This isn’t right... I can’t... I just, I can’t--

Pepper hurries down the hallway to her room. Oz is left sitting on the couch, a surprised look on her face. She shakes her head a few times before standing up and walking to the kitchen table where her phone sits. She picks it up and sees she has one missed call from Amelia. Oz sets the phone back down on the table and shakes her head again then mumbles to herself and sighs.

OZ  
Off limits

CUT TO AMELIA:  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT

Amelia is still leaning against the brick building when a black car pulls up beside her. She stands up and gets in the passenger side door. BRYCE is sitting in the driver’s seat. He offers her a lidded cup of tea. She accepts and takes a few drinks then puts it back in the cup holder.

AMELIA  
I’m sorry, I just didn’t have anyone else to call.

BRYCE  
It’s quite all right. I needed a break from my boring life. Hopefully your call means you reconsidered my offer.

AMELIA  
I’d be willing to accept, but I’ve made a list of conditions.

BRYCE  
Very well; we can discuss details at my office.

They drive off.

CUT TO:  
INT. BRYCE’s - NIGHT

Bryce is sitting at his desk and Amelia is at the chair across from him.

AMELIA  
It’s a very short list, actually. Number One: No touching.

Bryce raises an eyebrow.

BRYCE  
I’m listening...

AMELIA  
That’s it. You don’t touch me and I don’t touch you. You can look at me, but that’s it.

BRYCE  
Let me see if I understand this; you’re telling me that I can look at your body and pleasure myself and you’ll do the same?

AMELIA  
I’m still not entirely comfortable with this, but if it’s how show business works then I can get used to it.

BRYCE  
You’ll still allow me to film us?

AMELIA  
Yes.

BRYCE  
I think you drive a very hard bargain, Ms. Hugo. I do have one request of my own though... You let me test your method now and if I enjoy this then we’ll continue on and the lead part of our next show will be guaranteed to you.

AMELIA  
That seems fair. Right now?

BRYCE  
Yes, right now.

Amelia begins to remove her top then unhook her bra as BRYCE leans back in his chair, undoes his pants, and places his hand into his pants and sighs with relief. This goes on for several minutes until BRYCE lets out several loud moans and finishes. Amelia begins to dress herself again.

AMELIA  
I think that has been enough for today. I’ve got to be getting home, my roommates will be wondering why I’m late.

Bryce redoes his pants and stands, then guides Amelia to the door.

BRYCE  
If you insist, Ms. Hugo. We’ve got ourselves a deal. You’ll be expected to show up here every weekday this week at six P.M. sharp starting tomorrow.

AMELIA  
Yes, sir. It’s a deal.

Amelia walks down the stairs to the outside of the building. She leans against the wall and takes a few deep breaths then starts sobbing into her hands. A car drives past then honks twice before backing up to Amelia and rolling down the window. A male voice shouts “Get in!” from the driver’s seat.

AMELIA  
I don’t even know you!

MAX  
Amelia, it’s me!

Amelia walks closer to the car, peeks in and sees that it’s Max. She opens the door and gets in, tears still streaming down her face.

MAX  
What happened to you?

AMELIA  
Just a bad audition…

MAX  
I take it you didn’t get the part.

AMELIA  
Oh no, I did, it just wasn’t the one I intended to have.

MAX  
It’s probably nothing to cry about. You’ll be great, you always are.

AMELIA  
That’s what I’m afraid of.

Max tries to wipe the tears from Amelia’s face with his thumb. She stops crying and stares at Max for a few seconds. Max looks back at the road.

MAX  
We’d better get you home.

FADE OUT:  
END ACT II - SCENE II/END EPISODE


	4. Episode Four - Thx 4 Nothing

NINE TO FIVE  
Episode Four – Thx 4 Nothing

TEASER SCENE A  
FADE IN:  
INT. APARTMENT – DAY

Oz is asleep on the couch still wearing the same outfit as the night before as Amelia and Max enter from the hallway. Amelia in pajama pants and a tank top and Max in nothing but his boxers and an undershirt. Amelia walks into the kitchen and begins to fix herself a bowl of cereal while MAX nudges OZ awake.

MAX  
You get kicked out of your room again?

OZ  
It’s a long story. What are you doing here?

MAX  
I just couldn’t resist my feelings for Amelia anymore. You should probably start preparing a toast for us now. Your brother and your best friend together at last, how wonderful for you.

OZ  
You had better be joking.

Amelia walks to the dinner room table and sits down facing OZ from the other room.

AMELIA  
He is! Max picked me up last night since I couldn’t reach you or Pepper and it was getting late so he stayed the night. I thought you said you would both be home last night.

Pepper enters from the hallway fully dressed in khakis and a blue polo with an embroidered patch on the left side by the collar that says “THE DIVE”. Oz sits up on the couch and watches her walk to the kitchen.

OZ  
Yeah, my phone was on silent all night.

AMELIA  
What about you?

Amelia raises her spoon and points it at PEPPER without turning around.

PEPPER  
My battery is shit; phone was dead all night.

Amelia nods at Pepper and resumes eating.

OZ  
Max, don’t you have to be at school soon?

MAX  
Are you parental instincts kicking in?

OZ  
It’s possible. Or maybe I just don’t want to be that in trouble with your mother. If you’re late and she knows you were with me she’ll never let me live it down. She already thinks I’m the most irresponsible person in the world.

MAX  
Even if you are, she raised you. That really says something about her parenting skills.

OZ  
Or lack thereof. Do you have a change of clothes?

Max walks back into the hallway and towards OZ’s room.

MAX  
I’ll just go through your stuff, you dress like a teenage boy anyway!

Oz sits on the couch quietly as she stares at Pepper who obliviously fixes herself a piece of toast, fills a water bottle with ice, and then rushes out the front door without acknowledging Oz at all. Oz quietly sighs to herself and rolls her eyes.

ACT I – SCENE I  
COLD CUT:  
EXT. GLENDALE HIGH SCHOOL – DAY

Oz is parked outside of the school as kids walk past and into the building. Max is dressed in a striped tank top, torn jeans, black high top Chuck Taylor’s, and a black and red faux leather jacket. Max grabs his backpack from the backseat and begins to open his car door.

OZ  
You’re going straight to class, right?

MAX  
Yes, Mom…

OZ  
I’m serious. Go to class and learn something. I don’t want you to end up turning out anything like me. You’re finishing school and going to college. You’re not going to get stuck working at The Lion like I am.

MAX  
The Lion isn’t that bad. And you know you can still go back to school, you’re smart enough.

OZ  
I guess so.

MAX  
You’re acting weird. What’s up?

OZ  
Nothing that can’t wait until after school to talk about. You can spend the weekend at my place if you want.

MAX  
Yeah, my last class ends at two, but I’ll be over after.

Max gets out of the car and knocks on the passenger side door twice. A random girl walks past and examines Max.

SCHOOL GIRL  
Looking good, Max!

Max turns back to Oz, smirks and then winks before turning back around and walking towards the school.

OZ  
Keep the jacket! But it still looks better on me!

Oz watches Max walk into the school through the front doors and then she sighs and drives off.

CUT TO:  
EXT. PARKING LOT - DAY

Max waits by the schools front windows and watches OZ leave the parking lot. Once she pulls out Max rushes back outside the front doors into the parking lot to a pair of two other guys that look around his age leaning against a beat up car. Max nods at them as he approaches.

MAX  
Morning, gentlemen.

Max gets in the passenger side as the other two join him in their places in the car. Max grabs a cigarette from his jacket pocket, lights it, and then rolls his window down as they drive out of the parking lot and away from the school.

CUT TO:  
INT. THE DIVE – DAY

Two women, on in her seventies and the other, her daughter, in her forties, sit opposite from each other at a booth. Her daughter reads off a list of soup to her mother who glares at her. PEPPER stands awkwardly in front of the booth waiting for them to order. The older woman starts to speak slowly with a shaking in her voice.

OLD WOMAN  
I don’t want soup.

Her daughter throws the menu on the table in defeat.

DAUGHTER  
Mom, you have to eat something! You can’t just let yourself wither away!

OLD WOMAN  
If it were up to me, I would be dead.

Pepper lets out a sputter, trying not to laugh. She clears her throat to cover it up. The younger woman gives her a look of disapproval. 

PEPPER  
I’ll just get you two more water while you’re looking the menu over.

PEPPER walks back to the drink station and fills two clear plastic cups with water. A hostess approaches PEPPER.

HOST  
You just got seated at table seven.

PEPPER  
Thanks

Pepper drops the water off at the mother and daughter’s booth then makes her way to the smallest booth in the corner. She gets her notepad and pen out from her apron pocket and goes into an autopilot waitress speech without looking at her customer.

PEPPER (cont’d)  
Welcome to The Dive, I’m Pepper. Can I start you off with one of our signature refreshments?

OZ  
Let me get a pint of your darkest beer.

Pepper lowers her notepad and sees Oz seated at the booth.

PEPPER  
Not exactly what I’d call a balanced breakfast.

OZ  
You’re right, bring me an orange too. That should pair nicely.

PEPPER  
What are you doing here?

OZ  
I thought we could talk.

PEPPER  
I’m at work.

OZ  
And later you’ll be at home, surrounded by the wandering ears of your eavesdropping roommates. Would you rather talk then or right now?

PEPPER  
Neither, I have nothing to say. As far as I’m concerned, nothing happened. You should stick to believing that too. I’m not going to be another one of your famous one night stands just because you have some stupid crush!

OZ  
Who says I’ve ever even had a one night stand? Anyway, If I recall, you were the one who kissed me.

PEPPER  
And that was a drunken mistake. I’m leaving it at that, why can’t you? I have things to do, okay?

Pepper walks away and Oz shouts at her.

OZ  
I still want my beer!

EXT. PARKING LOT - DAY  
Oz throws her menu down and storms out of the restaurant, gets in her car, slams the door, punches the steering wheel and groans.

CUT TO:  
INT. THE DIVE - DAY

Pepper brings two bowls of potato soup to the mother and daughter’s table and set it down in front of them. The Older Woman takes a bite then sets her spoon back down on the table and looks at Pepper.

OLDER WOMAN  
This is the best soup I’ve ever had.

The Older Woman then looks back at her daughter.

OLDER WOMAN (cont’d)  
A lot better than that shit you make.

The Older Woman looks back at Pepper, smiles and winks. PEPPER chuckles and walks away from their table.  
Pepper leaves the table, looks out of the front window of The Dive, and sees Oz in her car smoking a cigarette out of the cracked window. Pepper rolls her eyes and gets back to working.

CUT TO:   
EXT. PARKING LOT - DAY

Oz starts her car and begins to back out of the parking space. Suddenly OZ sees SARA walking hand in hand with a tall, thin, Hispanic man. OZ stops the car and lowers herself in the driver’s seat, as not to be seen. She continues to watch them through the driver’s side mirror until they enter the restaurant. Oz raises herself back in the seat and races out of the parking lot.

CUT TO:  
INT. APARTMENT - DAY

Oz is at the apartment seated at the kitchen table with her laptop in front of her. A social networking site is on the screen and Oz pulls up Sara’s profile. The first thing Oz sees listed on the site is that Sara is “In a Relationship with DIEMINGO RIVERA.” Oz clicks on a link that says “Photos” and is directed to a page with several pictures of the couple. She scrolls through the pictures and scowls. Quinn then enters from the front door carrying a six-pack of beer bottle, still dressed in her work uniform. She sets the beer down on the table across from Oz, takes two bottles out, opens them, hands one to Oz, then goes around and peeks over OZ’s shoulder at the computer screen. Oz and Quinn both take long swigs from the bottles.

QUINN  
What’s all this?

OZ  
Sara’s new boyfriend, I guess. I saw them out today so I decided to check it out.

QUINN  
That guy looks really familiar.

OZ  
I thought so too, I just can’t place him. Do we know him?

QUINN  
I don’t know, click on his profile.

Oz clicks on a link that leads to Diemingo’s profile. She immediately chooses the “PHOTOS” link and starts scrolling. The pictures are all of him with weed or weed paraphernalia.

OZ  
Holy shit, do you realize who this guy is?

QUINN  
Some hood rat that we occasionally bump into at parties.

OZ  
Exactly! Do remember when I stopped smoking pot?

QUINN  
No…

OZ  
Well, do you remember when I told Sara that I was going to stop smoking pot and then didn’t?

QUINN  
Oh! Yeah…

OZ  
This is the guy I started buying from around that time because I didn’t want anyone that Sara knew ratting me out to her and I couldn’t link him back to any of mine or her friends.

QUINN  
Guess that was a mistake…

OZ  
I don’t get it, what’s she doing with this guy?

QUINN  
Sounds like someone’s jealous. After all those hoops you jumped through to get broken up with, too…

Oz phone starts to vibrate on the table. Oz grabs it, stands up, and flips the phone open. She then nods to the computer screen and Quinn sits down where Oz was and continues to look through the profile. Oz then talks to Tuesday, who was on the phone.

OZ  
Hey, Mom, what’s up?

TUESDAY  
Do you have any idea where your brother is?

OZ  
Hopefully he’s at school, where I left him.

TUESDAY  
Yeah, well he’s not. The principal just called home and said he missed all of his classes today.

OZ  
There has got to be some kind of explanation. Maybe someone just did attendance wrong or something. He said he was coming over here at two, I’ll just ask him what happened.

TUESDAY  
Ha, lot of use you are. It’s already four thirty.

OZ  
He’s probably just with his friends, don’t worry, I’ll call him.

CUT TO:  
INT. OSBOURNE HOUSE - DAY  
Max enters the house and Tuesday turns the phone away from her to shout towards him. 

TUESDAY  
There you are, you dumb bastard!

Tuesday speaks into the phone again.

TUESDAY (cont’d)  
Never mind, he’s here now.

FADE OUT:  
COLD CUT:  
ACT I – SCENE II  
INT. OSBOURNE HOUSE – DAY

Tuesday hangs up the phone and approaches Max, who is slouching and breathing deeply.

TUESDAY (cont’d)  
Where the hell have you been all day, young man?

Max lifts his head and you can see that his eyes are red and glossed over.

TUESDAY (cont’d)  
What are you, stoned? Drunk?

MAX  
No!

TUESDAY  
Jesus, Max, I can smell your breath from here. Are you drunk or did you accidently swallow a bottle of hand sanitizer?

 

Max laughs sarcastically and slaps his knee.

MAX  
Ha, that’s a good one! Kids these days, right?

TUESDAY  
Hilarious! Where were you all day? Your school called, they said you never showed up!

Max starts to speak but all his words are slow and slurred.

MAX  
I was at school, Mom, promise. I’m just tired is all… I’ve gotta go to Oz’s now though, okay?

Max pulls his car keys out of his jacket pocket.

MAX (cont’d)  
I’m just going to borrow your car and go…

Tuesday snatches the keys out of Max’s hand.

TUESDAY  
Oh no, do you think I’m dumb enough to let you drive in this condition?

Max grabs the keys back from Tuesday.

MAX  
Yeah, kind of…

TUESDAY  
You’re starting to sound a lot like your sister. You want to end up just like her?

MAX  
Sure, why not? At least she had the good sense to get away from this place the second she could. 

Max shoves Tuesday and grabs the keys back one last time. Tuesday then grabs the small vase on the table next to the door and hits Max on the back of the head with it before he can open the front door. Tuesday covers her mouth with her hands as DANNY walks in from the kitchen and sees Max passed out on the floor with glass shattered around him.

DANNY  
What the fuck is going on out here?

Danny takes the beer bottle in his hand and splashes it on MAX’s head to wake him up. Tuesday pushes Danny’s hand and tries to stop him.

TUESDAY  
Knock it off, Danny! He’s fine right there!

DANNY  
This is what fine looks like to you? Looks like you were having a fucking brawl in here to me!

Danny throws the beer bottle past Tuesday’s head and it shatters on the wall behind her. 

DANNY (cont’d)  
How’s that look to ya?

Danny then kicks Max in the stomach while he is still on the floor. Max grabs himself and places his arms around the spot that Danny kicks him. Max lets out a loud groan and DANNY stomps his feet next to where Max lays.

DANNY (cont’d)  
Get up, you piece of shit. Get up and clean this up.

Tuesday pushes Danny away from Max and starts shouting for him to stop. Danny shoves her away from him and into the wall, and then storms out of the room in a huff. Tuesday brushes this off and turns back around to see Max gone and the front door wide open.

CUT TO:  
INT. APARTMENT - DAY

Oz and Quinn are still looking at the laptop screen. Oz’s phone buzzes several times and she takes it out of her pocket. She opens a text from Tuesday that reads   
TUESDAY - “Ur brother is lost and drunk. Thx 4 nothing.”   
Oz grabs Quinn’s shoulder and shows her the message.

OZ  
We’ve gotta go.

Oz and Quinn run down the flight of stairs and out of the apartment complex. Oz and Quinn split off to different directions. Quinn finds Max right outside of the apartment complex sitting in the grass. Max is leaning against the fence that leads to the building. Quinn sits down next to him and notices that his hand is bleeding.

QUINN  
Hey, Max. What happened to your hand?

MAX  
They wouldn’t let me in.

QUINN  
Who wouldn’t?

Oz over to where Quinn and Max are on sitting. 

MAX  
The people here, they kept walking in and out through the fence, but they wouldn’t show me how to do that. They just left me out here, so I had to break the fence down.

OZ  
Let’s get him inside.

Oz gets up and she and Quinn help Max to his feet. He seems very unstable and suddenly throws up down his shirt. There is obviously blood mixed in with the vomit. Max falls back to the ground while Oz and Quinn try to help him.

FADE OUT  
END OF ACT I  
ACT II – SCENE I  
INT. THE DIVE – NIGHT

Pepper is in the kitchen emptying and washing several wine glasses. A kitchen worker, ELLIOTT (20s), a tall, dark featured male, enters from the double doors with a tray of dirty dishes in his arms.

ELLIOTT  
Slow night, huh?

PEPPER  
I guess so.

ELLIOTT  
When does your shift end?

PEPPER  
Ten

ELLIOTT  
Oh man, you better watch out, those double shifts will kill you.

PEPPER  
It’s fine. I’m used to being on my feet all day.

ELLIOTT  
Ah, a working girl?

PEPPER  
Not exactly. My church used to have fundraiser dinners every Saturday night and I would help out a lot. This is my first real paying job though.

ELLIOTT  
Oh, you’re one of those Jesus freaks, then? That’s cool, I’m a Catholic.

PEPPER  
I don’t know if I ever even had a religion. The church I went to was Lutheran, but I didn’t agree with a lot of stuff they would preach. I just went there because I needed something productive to do with my spare time.

ELLIOTT  
That explains why you’re doing my job. I’ll finish those dishes, thanks.

Elliott takes the glass that Pepper is washing from her hands and starts to dry it and put it in the dish rack next to the sink. Pepper puts the sponge down and steps away from the sink.

PEPPER  
Oh, sorry about that.

ELLIOTT  
Not a problem. Do you go to school?

PEPPER  
Yeah, I’m at Lancaster University studying politics.

ELLIOTT  
I’m not even going to comment on that one, too easy.

Pepper scowls at Elliott. He smirks and continues with the dishes. 

PEPPER  
What do you do with all your time then, big shot?

ELLIOTT  
Whoa, must have hit a nerve. I wasn’t trying to insult you. You know the things that people say about politicians, they’re all liars and crooks, that kind of stuff. Not to say that you’re anything like that. But me? I’m a pretty simple guy. Usually I’ll wake up, hit the gym, walk my dog, come to work, and then go home, make dinner, watch the game and crash. My routine is basic enough for me.

PEPPER  
You’re done with school?

ELLIOTT  
Not exactly. I’m taking a few years off to save some money. Still have a few credit hours I need to complete before I’m officially done.

PEPPER  
What were you studying?

ELLIOTT  
Biology… I kinda dig animals. I used to have a few lizards, fish, and frogs, but my landlord said that my apartment was starting to smell like an aquarium and made me get rid of them. Now it’s just me and Ulysses.

PEPPER  
That’s your dog?

ELLIOTT nods proudly.

PEPPER (cont’d)  
Clever name. What kind is he?

ELLIOTT  
Three year old French Bulldog. He’s beautiful.

Pepper looks to the floor and tries to hide a smile from Elliott. He looks at her and smiles too then lightly splashes some soap from the dishwater at her and laughs.

FADE OUT:

ACT II – SCENE II  
INT. HOSPITAL – NIGHT

Oz stands in the lobby, leaning against the wall and drinking a cup of coffee while Quinn sits quietly and stares at her shoes. Tuesday and Danny rush in and Tuesday approaches Oz.

TUESDAY  
Where is he?

OZ  
They took him for some tests and now they’re setting him up in a room.

TUESDAY  
Apart from the fact that he has obviously been spending far too much time near you, have they said what’s wrong with him?

OZ  
I found him drunkenly beating up a fence, there’s obviously a lot wrong with him right now. And I don’t think it has anything to do with me.

OZ nods towards DANNY.

OZ (cont’d)  
Maybe he’s just acting out with violence because he sees so much of it at home.

Danny violently points towards OZ.

DANNY  
You had better shut your mouth!

OZ  
Or what, you’ll hit me too? We’re already in a hospital, take your best shot!

TUESDAY  
Both of you, knock it off. We’re in public for Christ’s sake.

OZ  
That’s what you’re most concerned with right now? Your son is in throwing up buckets of blood and you’re too busy trying not to make a scene…

TUESDAY grabs OZ by the collar of her shirt.

TUESDAY  
I just want to find Max.

OZ shoves TUESDAY’s hand and begins to walk past her.

OZ  
Ask a nurse.

Oz storms out of the room. Quinn finally looks up and stands. She follows Oz closely, but far enough so that Oz won’t notice. Oz walks out one of the back exits and immediately takes a cigarette from her jacket pocket and sticks it in her mouth. Quinn walks outside as Oz is lighting the cigarette.

QUINN  
You really should try to calm down. For your brother’s sake, at least.

OZ  
I know, It’s just—it’s really starting to get to me.

QUINN  
What is?

OZ  
Everything Tuesday has been saying about me. Maybe she’s right, maybe if I didn’t act like such an asshole then Max wouldn’t be either.

QUINN  
I don’t know, being an asshole kind of defines your whole persona.

Oz scowls at Quinn, obviously offended.

OZ  
Thanks

QUINN  
That’s not necessarily a bad thing. Remember that crazed sixty year old man who would stalk me into work every day? I told you about it and the very next day you met him in the parking lot with a baseball bat and a restraining order form and said that if he came anywhere near me again you would let him choose himself which one he wanted you to use.

OZ  
He deserved that.

QUINN  
It was amazing. You almost got fired for that, remember? We haven’t seen him since then. Sometimes you have to be a jerk for the greater good. I think if   
Max turns out anything at all like you then he’s doing something right.

OZ  
I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.

QUINN  
Yeah, well, don’t get too sentimental on me.

Quinn puts her hand on Oz’s shoulder and they both turn towards the door. Oz’s flicks her cigarette butt to the side as they walk back into the hospital.

FADE OUT:

CUT TO:  
EXT. HOSPITAL PARKING LOT - NIGHT  
FADE IN:

A nurse takes Max outside to Tuesday’s van in a wheelchair. She tries to help him into the van but he refuses. Danny sits in the passenger side of the van while Oz and Tuesday stand by the back of the van. 

OZ  
What’s wrong with him?

TUESDAY  
Like I said, spending too much time with you.

OZ  
I meant medically.

TUESDAY  
He has a stomach ulcer. The doctor said it was from stress. Who knows from what, the kid is only in high school for God’s sake.

OZ  
It’s a lot different than when you were in high school. Everyone is always logged on, it gets hectic not being able to escape from people unless you turn off ever electric device that you own.

TUESDAY  
Great, then taking away his cell phone will be the perfect punishment.

OZ  
Just go easy on him, okay? It seems like he’s going through a rough time right now.

TUESDAY  
Yeah? What would you know about it?

OZ  
Don’t tell him I told you, but he’s been trying to find Dad.

TUESDAY  
Any luck?

OZ  
He got a phone number. He called, but they didn’t talk.

TUESDAY  
He probably got the number from a child support check. I’m honestly surprised he still sends them. There’s an address on there too, wouldn’t be hard to find him if Max really wants to.

OZ  
Hopefully I can convince him otherwise.

ACT II – SCENE III  
FADE IN:  
INT. APARTMENT – NIGHT

Oz and Quinn walk through the apartment door while Pepper, still dressed in her work uniform, is standing at the kitchen sink doing the dishes and Amelia paces in the living room, glaring at a script and mouthing lines to herself. Quinn throws herself on the couch and Oz examines Pepper from the doorway then sits down at the kitchen table.

QUINN  
Pepper, I swear you were standing in that exact same spot when I woke up this morning.

PEPPER  
I know, it’s like the dishes are just mocking me at this point.

OZ  
That stuff is mine, sorry for the mess, I meant to clean it just but we had a long day.

Amelia throws her script on the floor and sits down next to Quinn on the couch.

AMELIA  
Those couldn’t possibly be from you, you never have any food.

OZ  
Yeah, well, the coffee and cocaine diet was getting old.

AMELIA  
Don’t joke about that, it’s not funny.

OZ  
Sorry, babe. Anything interesting go on in your world today?

AMELIA  
Not really, I spent the whole day rehearsing with Bryce. He says I’m a star.

OZ  
If you’re a star, I must be a black hole.

QUINN  
You’re on a first name basis with him already?

Amelia shrugs nonchalantly.

AMELIA  
He insists. Pepper, how was your day? You haven’t said much since you’ve been home.

PEPPER  
Just a long day. Not much happened. Except I might have a date with a bus boy tomorrow night.

AMELIA  
That’s great, what’s he like?!

PEPPER  
I don’t know, he’s just a guy. He’s nice, I guess. Kind of a smart ass, though.

Oz stands up begins walking down the hallway to her room.

OZ  
That’s great, have a great time.

Oz storms off towards her room, obviously annoyed.

AMELIA  
What was that about?

QUINN  
It was a really long day.

CUT TO:  
INT. OZ’s ROOM - NIGHT

Oz sits on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest and her cell phone clenched in her fist. She dials a number then puts the phone up to her ear. It rings three times until Max picks up.

MAX  
Hello?

Max pauses for a few seconds.

MAX  
Oz?

OZ takes a deep breath.

OZ  
Hey, kid. How are you feeling?

MAX  
I’m better than ever. I guess I scared the shit out of Mom though.

OZ  
Out of all of us, really. Apparently, she didn’t take away your phone like she said she would.

MAX  
She tried to. I gave her my spare instead.

OZ  
Smart kid

MAX  
I learned from the best.

Oz pauses, considering what to say next, if anything.

MAX (cont’d)  
Are you okay?

OZ  
Yeah, it’s just… Can I tell you something without any judgments?

MAX  
You can tell me whatever you want. I don’t really have room to judge you after today, do I?

OZ laughs and feels slightly more at ease.

OZ  
I guess not. Okay, someone kissed me. Someone that I’m really not supposed to like, but I think I kind of do.

MAX  
Story of your life. Are you going to go for it?

OZ  
No, I really can’t. It would ruin a lot of things.

MAX  
Then ruin some things. What’s the big deal? 

OZ  
I don’t think it’s worth it. I don’t think she likes me very much anyway.

MAX  
Why did she kiss you if she doesn’t like you?

OZ  
I don’t know. It may have just been alcohol induced, but it didn’t feel like that. It felt like she meant it. 

MAX  
Have you talked to her?

OZ  
I don’t think she wants to talk about it. I tried today but it didn’t seem like the right time.

MAX  
Well, at least you can move on saying that you tried. You’re not really built for relationships anyway. That’s what you always told me.

OZ  
Yeah, I guess you’re right. Things do tend to end tragically in my love life. I’ll just forget about it and move on.

MAX  
You know what they say, there are plenty of fish in the sea.

OZ  
That’s true, but what if she is my sea?

MAX  
You’ve got to stop getting so philosophical, it doesn’t suit you at all.

OZ  
Yeah, you’re right. You should get some sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

Oz hangs up the phone and lays back on the bed with her arms behind her head and closes her eyes.  
CUT TO:

INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT  
Pepper is outside with her ear pressed against Oz’s door listening quietly to her talking on the phone. She steps away from the door, sighs, and walks to her room, closing the door behind her.

END OF ACT II - SCENE III/END OF EPISODE


	5. Episode Five - Flashback

NINE TO FIVE  
Episode Five - Flashback

TEASER SCENE A  
FADE IN:  
INT. ELLIOTT’S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Pepper and Elliott sit on a worn down coach in an average sized apartment. Elliott wearing a football jersey and grey sweat pants and sits lounged back with his feet on the coffee table and a beer in his hand. Elliott’s dog sits between him and Pepper who is on the edge of her seat and visibly bored, picking at the pizza on her lap. A football game plays loudly on the TV in the background. Elliott shouts at the TV, takes a swig of his beer then sits up and looks at Pepper.

ELLIOTT  
Good game, right?

PEPPER  
Yeah, it’s… great. I didn’t realize football was still in season.

ELLIOTT  
You’re talking about it like it’s a dress or something. You know, just because they aren’t playing games right now doesn’t mean it’s not important. Besides, 

I’ve got every game from last season recorded. We have enough to watch for at least a month straight.  
Pepper forces a smile, obviously having a miserable time.

PEPPER  
Oh, great… I’m going to run to the bathroom, my bladder is just all full of excitement.

ELLIOTT  
I know what you mean. Hurry back!

Pepper walks to the bathroom, shuts the door tight, locks it behind her, and turns on the fan. She pulls her cell phone out of her pants pocket and dials Amelia, who picks up immediately. Amelia is shown sitting with QUINN in the living room of their apartment.

PEPPER  
Save me!

AMELIA  
You’ve been there less than an hour, how bad could it really be?

QUINN  
Who is it?

Amelia speaks aside to Quinn.

AMELIA  
It’s Pepper, she’s on a date with that kitchen boy.

PEPPER  
We’re watching football with his dog. I’m bored out of my mind.

AMELIA  
What do you want me to do about it?

PEPPER  
Call me and fake some kind of traumatic accident or something. You’re the actress, just improvise.

AMELIA  
Fine, I’ll call you in three minutes with some kind of emergency.

PEPPER  
I’m putting you on speaker phone, so be extra dramatic!

AMELIA  
I always am.

Pepper and Amelia both hang up. Pepper washes her hands then leaves the bathroom, returning to the couch beside Elliott and his dog. Pepper looks at Elliott and smiles, unenthusiastically. Elliott opens his mouth slightly to speak but Pepper interrupts when her phone begins to buzz.

PEPPER  
I have to take this!

Pepper answers the call and sets the phone to speaker mode. Amelia is fake crying on the other line.

AMELIA  
Pepper, are you there? Something terrible has happened.

PEPPER  
Amelia, what’s wrong?

AMELIA  
Griffin and I have just broken up. I was on my home from his place after he suddenly broke it off with me and my eyes were so blurry from all the crying that I couldn’t see the cars in front of me on the road.

PEPPER  
Oh, no! Are you okay?

AMELIA  
No, I’ve been in a terrible accident. My body and my heart are both broken. I need you to come get me right now. I can’t be alone like this.

PEPPER  
Of course, hon, I’ll get there as soon as I can.

Pepper hangs up the phone.

PEPPER (cont’d)  
I’ve really got to go.

ELLIOTT  
Yeah, of course. Do you want me to go with you? It sounds like you could use a little backup.

PEPPER  
No, it’s okay. I think she just needs a little girl on girl action after I pick her up.

Elliott raises his eyebrows at Pepper.

PEPPER (cont’d)  
That came out wrong. You know what I mean.

ELLIOTT  
Yeah, totally. Have fun with your lady action. We’ll do this again some time.

PEPPER mumbles under her breath.

PEPPER  
I really hope not.

ELLIOTT  
What?

PEPPER  
Yeah, great. This was fun. See you at work!

Pepper puts her coat on and runs out Elliott’s apartment door as fast as she can and jumps in her car and drives away.

SCENE I – ACT I  
INT./EXT. PEPPER’s CAR/ROAD – NIGHT  
FADE IN:

Pepper sits in the driver’s seat at a red light with the heat on full blast and the radio on in the background. She talks to herself, mimicking Elliott.

PEPPER  
You want to watch football with me in my dirty apartment that smells like socks? No?! Why not? Are you too busy shopping for tampons?

The light turns green and Pepper drives forward without hesitation while continuing her rant.

PEPPER (cont’d)  
You’re just a dumb girl, you couldn’t possibly understand a sport where the only objective is to move a stupid ball from point A to point B without some sweaty meathead landing on you.

While Pepper continues to rant she drives out into the intersection while the light is still red, hears a car honking at her making her swerve into a ditch on the other side of the road.

PEPPER (cont’d)  
Fuck!

Pepper shoves her car door open and rolls out of the car into the ditch. She sits on the grass and pulls her cell phone out of her pants pocket. She dials a number then puts the phone to her head. She hangs up after it goes to Amelia’s voicemail. She tries this two more times until she sighs and finds Oz’s number on her contacts list and his the call button.

CUT TO:  
INT. OZ’s ROOM - NIGHT

Oz is on the bed in her room, the lights are all on while Oz lies on her back, eyes closed and still wearing her work uniform. There is a half-empty beer bottle knocked over next to Oz’s hand that hangs off her bed. Oz’s phone begins to ring causing Oz to lunge up while grabbing both the phone and the beer bottle, which spills onto her lap. She looks at the phone screen to see Pepper is the incoming call. Oz rolls her eyes and hits “IGNORE CALL” then looks down to see the spilled beer in her lap and groans. Oz gets up and begins to change her pants when she gets a text from PEPPER that reads “PICK UP. EMERGENCY!” Immediately after Oz closes the text she gets another call from Pepper. OZ turns on her stereo, which plays loud club music, then picks up the call and begins to shout into the phone over the music.

OZ  
What?

PEPPER  
I need your help.

OZ  
I can’t hear you! The music here is too loud!

Pepper shouts back from the other line on the phone.

PEPPER  
I crashed my car! Can you come get me?!

Oz pulls the phone away from her ear and sighs reluctantly, then talks into the phone once more.

OZ  
Send me a drop pin, I’ll find you.

Oz returns to changing her pants, then looks into her mirror, runs her hands through her hair, steps back, looks at herself, and shakes her head. Oz ruffles her hands through her hair one more time and then throws a beanie on over her messy hair. OZ walks into the living room where Amelia sits on the couch knitting and Quinn sits across from her in the dining room, reading from her laptop. Quinn talks across rooms to AMELIA. 

QUINN  
Did you know that most lipstick is made with fish scales?

AMELIA  
That is disgusting.

QUINN  
No, it’s true. The internet says so.

AMELIA  
Oh, of course. The internet has never been wrong about anything.

QUINN  
It hasn’t let me down yet.

Quinn sees Oz putting on her jacket and opening the door.

QUINN (cont’d)  
Where are you going?

OZ  
Out

Oz walks through the door and slams in on her way out.

AMELIA  
What’s wrong with her?

QUINN  
No idea. Hopefully she’s either going out to get drunk or laid. Preferably both, she is being a total prick lately.

CUT TO:  
INT. OSBOURNE HOUSE/MAX’s ROOM – NIGHT

Max lays in bed Indian style with his laptop resting on his lap. There are two knocks on his bedroom door then Tuesday enters, carrying a plate of a cheeseburger and tatter tots and a glass of water. Tuesday sets up a TV tray in front of Max’s bed and places the plate and glass down.

TUESDAY  
What are you doing?

MAX  
Looking at pornography.

TUESDAY  
Excuse me?

MAX  
Just kidding, I’m writing an English paper. I’m nearly finished. That Lord of the Flies movie is good. It almost feels like I actually read the book.

TUESDAY  
Make sure it gets done tonight. You’re getting a ‘D’ in English and I won’t have it. If you don’t keep your grades up then you might as just move in with that sister of yours.

MAX  
Is that a threat or a suggestion?

TUESDAY  
Hilarious… Go straight to bed after you’ve finished. You aren’t going to screw around all night.

MAX  
Yes, sir. Goodnight, sir.

TUESDAY  
Night, brat.

Tuesday leaves the room, shutting the door all but a crack on her way out. Max waits a few seconds, then gets up and shuts the door the rest of the way and locks it. He then gets on the ground and sticks one of his arms under his bed and pulls out a small plastic container full of magic mushrooms with a note taped to the lid that reads “Take with food then wait twenty minutes or more for effects!” Max opens the container and takes two mushrooms out, lifts the top bun on his sandwich and places them on top, then closes the sandwich. Max bites in slowly and chews then winces.

MAX  
Ugh, tastes like a dirty sponge. This better be worth it.

COLD CUT:  
INT. MAX's ROOM - NIGHT

A few minutes have passes and Max is on the phone taking quietly.

MAX (cont’d)  
J.T., listen, this was so worth it. It feels like all of my furniture is breathing. I don’t even know how to describe this. You there, man?

Max looks at his phone, presses the call button, and realizes that it is off.

MAX (cont’d)  
I must be higher than I thought. I’m tweaking pretty hard.

YOUNG MAX  
You’re telling me.

Max looks across the room at his bedroom door and sees a younger version of himself, wearing the exact same clothes that Max is currently wearing, sitting on the floor playing Jacks.

ACT I – SCENE II  
INT. OZ’s CAR – NIGHT

Oz and Pepper both sit awkwardly, Oz looking forward and Pepper looking at her hands in her lap to avoid eye contact.

OZ  
How long is the tow truck going to take?

PEPPER  
I don’t know, he said it could be up to an hour. 

OZ  
Oh, okay cool.

PEPPER  
Yeah… So, how are things?

OZ  
Things are good. Work and stuff, you know.

PEPPER  
Right, me too. How’s Max?

OZ  
He’s good, he’s feeling a lot better, thanks for asking.

PEPPER  
No problem, he’s a nice kid.

OZ  
So, you were just out tonight? I mean, it’s almost midnight. Not that it’s my business…

PEPPER  
It’s okay, I’m not keeping it a secret. I went out with a guy from work. We were just hanging out. On a date, or whatever.

OZ  
Oh! Totally, yeah, dates are awesome.

PEPPER  
What about you? It was loud where you were.

OZ  
Oh, that, yeah, I was at a rave. 

PEPPER  
Cool, where?

OZ pauses.

OZ (cont’d)  
In a barn.

Oz pauses again and raises an eyebrow at her own statement.

PEPPER  
Really?

OZ  
Yeah, you know, kids and their barnyard raves.

PEPPER  
That’s a thing?

Oz shakes her head in disbelief of her own statement.

OZ  
No, it’s not a thing. That wouldn’t even work, there’s no electricity in barns.

PEPPER  
I don’t know, you said it!

OZ  
I know, I was lying. I didn’t realize how stupid it sounded after I said it. I was at home all night.

PEPPER  
Why did you lie about that?

OZ  
I don’t want you think that all I do is lay around and pine after you ever since what happened between us the other night.

PEPPER  
Do you?

OZ  
No, but things have obviously been weird.

Pepper lets out a long sigh then looks Oz in the face.

PEPPER  
I’m sorry if I fucked things up. I was drunk, and emotional and lonely. You were just in front of me and I took advantage of that. You aren’t a chemistry set and I shouldn’t be treating you like one.

OZ  
Damn straight

PEPPER  
You owe me an apology too, you know.

OZ  
For what?

PEPPER  
To start: kissing me back.

OZ  
You kissed me first!

PEPPER  
We are not twelve year olds, just say you’re sorry.

Oz is reluctant, but abides.

OZ  
I’m sorry. 

Oz clenches her jaw.

OZ (cont’d)  
I’m sorry for causing a scene at the restaurant, too.

PEPPER  
You’d better be, I was so shaky the rest of the day. I actually spilled coffee on my mangers wife like twenty minutes after you split.

Oz cracks a smile and lets out a soft laugh.

OZ  
You’re kidding. Did you get in trouble?

PEPPER  
I managed to convince everyone that I have an early stage of Parkinson’s disease. They actually praised me for working in my condition. I’ll just have to make sure to twitch every so often and break at least one dish a week from now on.

OZ  
Are you and I are okay?

PEPPER  
I guess.

Oz nudges Pepper’s arm playfully.

OZ  
Jerk

PEPPER  
Of course we’re okay. I don’t think I can afford to lose any friends. I don’t have that many, you know.

OZ  
I know what you mean. I’ve lost a lot of people over the years. I’m lucky to have kept Quinn and Amelia for as long as I have.

PEPPER  
How long have you all known each other?

OZ counts out the question on her fingers.

OZ  
I’ve known Amelia for about fifteen years. Quinn a little longer because our parents grew up together, but we were never that close until after high school. Things are a lot different now than they were then.

ACT II SCENE I  
COLD CUT:  
EXT. SOCCER GAME – DAY

There is a sudden Flashback to Oz, Quinn, and Amelia’s senior year of high school. Oz, Quinn, Amelia, GRETA (17), a tall girl with long, curly blonde hair, and XANE (17), GRETA’s twin brother, a stocky boy with the same shade of shorter blonde hair, all sit on bleacher at Max’s middle school soccer game. Greta sits on the highest bleacher and runs her fingers through the ends of Oz’s hair, who sits one step below her and reads from a notebook. Amelia and Xane practice lines from a script on the opposite side of the bleachers. Quinn sits in the middle of the two pairs and watches the game intensely. She shouts at the game, loudly but mockingly.

QUINN  
Come on Max, you’ve got this! Punch that pansy in the face!

The referee blows his whistle and points at Quinn, giving her a disapproving look.

QUINN (cont’d)  
I should probably go before I get kicked out again.

AMELIA  
We’d better head out soon too. Auditions start in half an hour. 

AMELIA (cont’d)  
I just wish I could convince Xane that he would be great in Grease. You have the perfect look for Danny. Bruiting, yet gentle.

XANE  
I can’t act.

AMELIA  
You’re great when you help me with read-through’s.

XANE  
It’s not the same thing.

GRETA  
Xane, why can’t you let anyone give you a compliment without getting so defensive?

XANE  
The last sincere one I got was from Dad. He said I have the perfect face for a beating.

GRETA  
At least he gives you a warning. Last night he came home, pissed out of his mind, as always, and just started pounding on my door for hours. It was locked already, but I had to push my dresser in front of it just in case he decided to break it down.

AMELIA  
Why do you put up with that? Couldn’t you call the police and get away from him?

XANE  
No point in that. We’re graduating soon enough and won’t have to see him ever again.

GRETA  
I plan to get as far away from this place as I can. Maybe France, I’ve always wanted to see the Notre Dame Cathedral up close.

OZ  
You don’t speak French.

GRETA  
Doesn’t mean I can’t learn. Plus everyone speaks English there anyway.

XANE  
You are the definition of the “Ugly American”

GRETA  
Whatever, just as long as I can get away from our so-called father I’ll go wherever life takes me. People like him shouldn’t be allowed to procreate at all.

OZ  
Probably not, but I’m glad he did. 

GRETA leans forward and kisses OZ on the top of the head.

OZ (cont’d)  
We’d better get going. Looks like Max took Quinn’s advice.

On the field, there is a player on the other team on the ground with blood covering his face. Max stands next to him and argues with the referee who throws him out of the game.

CUT TO:  
EXT. OSBOURNE HOUSE - DAY

OZ sits in the driver’s seat of her truck and Greta sits on the passenger side in the driveway outside of the Osbourne house. Max stands by the car and leans in through Oz’s open window.

OZ  
Tell Tuesday we’re going to the library to study. We’ll be back by nine, okay?

MAX  
Okay. What should I tell her about the game?

GRETA  
Tell her you kicked ass.

Max smiles and runs inside the house through the front door. OZ backs out of the driveway as Greta lights a clove cigarette. OZ takes a cigarette from her pocket and Greta takes it from OZ’s hand and lights it for her then returns the cigarette.

OZ  
Those things will give you cists on your lungs, you know.

Greta points at Oz’s cigarette.

GRETA  
And you’ll die from cancer. Where are we really going?

OZ  
I’m going to drive far enough into the woods where no one can hear you scream.

GRETA  
Pain or pleasure?

OZ  
What’s the difference?

Greta smirks and returns to smoking out of the half open truck window.

CUT TO:  
EXT. WOODS - NIGHT  
Oz’s truck is parked in the middle of the woods. Greta lays in the bed of the truck on top of several blankets dressed only in a bra and panties. Oz sits at the edge of the truck bed with her feet hanging and a cigarette hanging from the side of her mouth.

OZ  
You want to go again?

GRETA  
Not today.

OZ  
Want to steal a bottle of wine or something?

GRETA  
I’ve got half a bottle of vodka in my bag.

OZ  
I hate vodka. 

Greta leans forward and reaches into the back window of the truck to retrieves the vodka bottle.

GRETA  
Guess I’ll just have to drink alone.

OZ  
I’ll suck it up if it means I can spend more time with you.

Greta opens the bottle and sips from it slowly. She sits behind Oz and hands the bottle to her, then kisses the back of her neck continuously.

GRETA  
You’re really into me, aren’t you?

OZ  
We’ve been together for four months, I’m not really keeping it a secret.

GRETA  
Correction, we’ve been sleeping together for four months.

Oz sighs and hops to the ground from the truck, kicking at the grass with the vodka bottle clutched by the neck in one hand.

GRETA (cont’d)  
I just don’t want to feel like someone owns me.

OZ  
You’re not a house, Greta.

Greta lays on her stomach and watches OZ.

GRETA  
Speaking of houses, Amelia has lost a lot of weight.

Oz turns around and looks at her with an annoyed glance.

OZ  
Cute…

GRETA  
How did she do it?

OZ  
Fat camp. Her parents sent her over the summer. She’s lost thirty pounds so far.

GRETA  
Good for her. I heard it was from a cocaine binge.

OZ  
It’s just a rumor. She’d never touch the stuff, or any drug for that matter.

GRETA  
Would you?

OZ  
I guess so. I’ll try anything once.

GRETA  
Will you teach me how to drive?

OZ  
You have the attention span of a goldfish, you’d kill us both.

GRETA  
A goldfish and the average American have the same average attention span.

OZ  
Okay, Encyclopedia Britannica, you’re not helping your case. Anyway, you’d probably total my truck.

GRETA  
Then you drive. I need to be in motion.

OZ  
Where should we go?

GRETA  
We’ll play a game. Just drive until we’re lost and then find our way back.

Oz walks over to where Greta is laying in the truck and kneels to the ground so they are at eye level. Oz looks her in the eye and Greta smiles then kisses Oz on the forehead. Oz flicks Greta on the nose and hops onto her feet and walks to the front of the truck, opening the driver’s side door.

OZ  
Come on! And put a shirt on.

CUT TO:  
INT. MAX’s ROOM – NIGHT

Max is sitting on the edge of his bed staring at Young Max and a small black boy, JOEY (10), wearing jeans, and a purple shirt. They both sit on the floor in Max’s room playing Jacks.

MAX  
You’re me. What are you doing here? How is this even possible? You haven’t existed in seven years. 

YOUNG MAX  
You tell me, this is your imagination.

MAX  
Fair enough.

MAX points to JOEY.

MAX (cont’d)  
Who’s that?

YOUNG MAX  
You don’t remember? You were best friends for years.

MAX  
I’ve never seen him before.

YOUNG MAX  
Of course you have. How else would you be seeing him now? Summer camp, fourth grade. You two went for a walk and you triple dog dared him to eat some berries that you found. He had an allergic reaction and died right in front of you.

MAX  
Joey…

YOUNG MAX  
I’m surprised you didn’t remember right away. You refused to say a word to anyone for a month straight after it happened. You were traumatized.

MAX  
You sound too smart for a ten year old.

JOEY  
And you act really stupid for a seventeen year old. Drugs, Max, really?

MAX  
I’m a teenager, I’m supposed to be doing stupid things!

YOUNG MAX  
You know what Joey would be doing if he were still alive?

Max shakes his head ‘no.’

YOUNG MAX (cont’d)  
He’d be graduating early as valedictorian, then heading off for law school because he worked his ass off as a kid. But he’s never going to get to do those things now. He’ll just be rotting in the ground until there’s nothing left.

Joey begins to dry heave, and then collapses onto his back when he hits the floor. Max begins to shout hysterically at Young Max. 

MAX  
Do something, he’s dying!

Young Max is still and watches Joey calmly. Joey tries to take in deep breathes but his throat closes and he is completely still and silent.

MAX (cont’d)  
Why didn’t you do anything?! You could have saved him!

YOUNG MAX  
Instead just you froze. You watched as your friend died right in front of you. That thought used to haunt you every day and now you wouldn’t even be able to pick his face out of a crowd.

MAX is still sitting on the edge of his bed, tears now run down his face. MAX rubs his eyes several times then places his fists on his lap. He looks to where JOEY’s image laid dead on the floor but nothing is there.

YOUNG MAX (cont’d)  
That kid you let die could have been someone great.

YOUNG MAX grabs MAX’s hand. MAX stands.

YOUNG MAX (cont’d)  
Come with me.

Young Max leads Max to the bathroom that is connected to his bedroom. The two stare at themselves in the mirror.

YOUNG MAX (cont’d)  
Look at yourself. Drugs, stealing, failing out of school, this is who you’ve become. Don’t you owe it to Joey to be someone good since he’ll never have the chance? You could be someone amazing if you just cut the shit.

MAX  
You shouldn’t be swearing like this. You’re only ten.

YOUNG MAX  
Shut up, Max.

MAX  
Is all that you said about Joey growing up to be a lawyer true?

YOUNG MAX  
I guess we’ll never know. Promise you’ll get yourself together.

Max nods then turns on the sink and splashes water onto his own face. He takes a breath and turns to speak to Young Max, but he has disappeared. Max goes back into the bedroom and searches inside his closet and under his bed but no one is there. Max turns the lights off in his room, lays in his bed, takes a few deep breaths then shuts his eyes.

ACT II – SCENE II  
INT./EXT. OZ’s CAR – NIGHT

Oz is driving as Greta nonchalantly smokes a joint out of the cracked open passenger side window.

OZ  
Have you seen a street sign anywhere? These roads aren’t even real.

GRETA  
Who says anything is real?

OZ  
What do you mean?

GRETA  
Isn’t reality all just hypothetical?

OZ  
You’re stoned

GRETA  
A little bit. Think about it, who says we’re really who or where or what we think we are other than our own consciousness? Maybe reality can be altered if you try hard enough.

Oz dismisses what Greta is saying and turns the steering wheel, then begins to drive on the opposite side of the road. A pickup truck is driving towards them in the same lane and honking at them repeatedly. The closer they get to the truck the louder the honking sounds. OZ shouts over the sound.

OZ  
What happens if I don’t swerve?

Greta stops smoking and leans forward in her seat.

GRETA  
What are you doing?

OZ  
Greta, what happens to us if I hit this truck?

GRETA  
Are you insane?!

OZ  
Answer the question!

GRETA  
We’ll die.

OZ  
What was that?

GRETA  
We die!

Oz gets one car length away from the truck, swerves into the other lane, then parks on the side of the road.

OZ  
Couldn’t alter that, could you?

Greta throws the door open and gets out in a huff. She begins walking quickly along the side of the road. OZ gets out of the truck and follows behind GRETA.

OZ (cont’d)  
Greta, come on, it was just a joke.

GRETA  
Ha! Yeah, good one, it was a real riot! Why don’t we sign you up for clown college right away!

OZ  
I think I’m a little morbid for their taste.

Greta lets out a hard scoff and walks faster away from Oz.

OZ (cont’d)  
Greta, come back! You’ll never make it home by walking. We don’t even know where we are, thanks to you.

GRETA  
This is half your fault. You don’t have to go along with every terrible idea I have, you know!

OZ  
Yes, I do.

Greta stops completely, turns around, and scowls at Oz, who continues walking closer towards Greta.

OZ (cont’d)  
I have to listen to your crazy ideas. I can’t help myself.

Greta shoves Oz’s shoulders with both hands and groans loudly. Oz grabs Greta by her waist and looks her in her eyes.

GRETA  
What are you doing?

OZ  
I love you.

GRETA  
You’re insane.

Oz repeats herself, softly.

OZ   
I love you.

GRETA  
You shouldn’t.

OZ  
Well, I do. You love me back, you know. Say it. Just once.

GRETA  
I’m not going to lie to your face just because you beg me.

Oz pulls Greta in closer and kisses her lips. Greta pushes Oz away and slaps her across the face. Oz smiles and loosens her grip, but doesn’t let Greta go.

OZ  
Fine, you don’t have to say it, but I can tell you love me.

GRETA  
Oh, sure you can.

OZ  
I can, really. I can tell from that shake in your moan when I’m kissing your neck, and from the way your heart races when I’m holding you and you’re falling asleep, and from the way you’re always staring at my lips when I’m talking instead of looking me in the eyes. Loving me scares the shit out of you.

GRETA  
I hate you.

OZ smirks and kisses GRETA softly on the nose, then releases her.

OZ  
You love me.

Oz walks back to the truck and throws the door open. She turns back to GRETA and shouts.

OZ (cont’d)  
Come on, we don’t have all night!

Greta walks back to the truck and gets in through the passenger side door. Greta fastens her seat belt and OZ turns the truck on, puts it into drive, and pulls back out onto the road.

GRETA  
You’re a very frustrating person to love.

OZ  
I know.

COLD CUT:  
INT. OZ’s CAR – NIGHT

Pepper and Oz both sit silently. 

PEPPER  
She sounds lovely.

OZ  
Yeah, she was.

PEPPER  
Where is she now?

Oz takes a deep breath then exhales quickly.

OZ  
When she got home that night, her dad was a little bit more drunk than usual. She must have set him off somehow because he kicked the shit out of her, but he hit her in the head just a little bit too hard. She passed out after he was finally done beating her then died in her sleep from a concussion. Xane found her that morning. I haven’t even seen him since the funeral.

Pepper grabs Oz's wrist gently and Oz hangs her head.

PEPPER  
I’m so sorry.

OZ  
It’s okay. This wasn’t supposed to be a pity party for my tragic past, or anything.

PEPPER  
Oz?

OZ  
Yeah?

PEPPER  
I don’t know if it’s just from borrowed grief, but I’m having another overwhelming urge to kiss you.

Oz lifts her head and looks at Pepper. Pepper lunges towards Oz, her lips landing on Oz’s lips. Yellow lights suddenly begin to flash through the car window onto Oz and Pepper. Pepper quickly pulls away when she notices that the tow truck has arrived.

END ACT II - SCENE II/END EPISODE


	6. Episode Six - Grave Adventures

NINE TO FIVE  
Episode Six – Grave Adventures

TEASER A  
COLD CUT:  
INT. APARTMENT – DAY

Max stands in front of OZ’s apartment, pounds his fists on the front door repeatedly, and shouts.

MAX  
Oz! Get up! Oz!

Oz throws the door open and grabs Max violently by the collar.

OZ  
One more sound—

MAX  
You’ll rip my throat out, got it.

Max pushes Oz’s hand away from his neck and walks past her into the apartment.

OZ  
What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school?

MAX  
It’s Saturday. Guess who I saw last night.

OZ  
I don’t know, who?

MAX  
Joey

OZ  
You went to visit him? That’s nice, you haven’t been to the cemetery in years.

MAX  
No, I mean I actually saw him. He was in my room last night.

OZ  
This again? Max you used to do this all the time right after the accident happened. 

MAX  
I really did see him last night. I can explain it all to you if you just let me.

OZ  
No, Max, he’s gone, but you’d still see him at the park, or at school, or in a crowd at the grocery store. Speaking of, I need to leave for work. Can we talk about this later? 

MAX  
I need someone to talk to now, not later!

Pepper enters from the hallway behind where Max is standing. She is wearing an oversized stripped v-neck tee shirt and pink cotton shorts with her hair up in a messy bun and black reading glasses over her eyes.

PEPPER  
I can talk if you need someone. I’m free all day and I’ve been told I’m pretty good at giving advice. Throw it at me, I can handle anything.

OZ  
Max sees dead people.

Pepper furrows her brow and stares at Oz and Max with a confused look. Oz exits through the apartment door.

ACT I – SCENE I  
FADE IN:  
INT. APARTMENT – DAY

Max leans against the wall across from the couch where Pepper is sitting and eating cereal.

PEPPER  
You’re positive Joey wasn’t just a hallucination from the drugs? I mean, that’s kinda the point of taking mushrooms, right? To hallucinate.

MAX  
Of course it was a hallucination.

MAX (cont’d)  
I’m not crazy, but that doesn’t mean what happened wasn’t real and important. Everything has to mean something, right?

PEPPER  
I guess that’s right. Maybe it meant that you’re guilty in your subconscious about not honoring your friends death as well as you could have. Does that sound possible

MAX  
What are you, a shrink?

Pepper shrugs

MAX (cont’d)  
Anyway, how should I know? That’s why it’s a subconscious.  
PEPPER  
Good point.

Max silently eyes Pepper up and down as she looks down into her bowl of cereal.

MAX  
Are you into my sister?

Pepper looks shocked and confused, then opens her mouth to respond but the cereal she’s just put in her mouth falls from her mouth and onto her chin and down the front of her.

MAX (cont’d)  
Sorry, they told me I had ADD when I was in elementary school and I guess it causes all these rapid-fire thoughts or something. You know, “why is the sky blue, what happens when you die, do you want to fuck my sister?” Stuff like that all just kinda streams together. You do though, don’t you?

Pepper uses the back of her hand to wipe off her face.

PEPPER  
Why would you think that?

MAX  
Some kind of sixth sense I have. The way you look at her gives it away. Plus, you’re wearing one of her shirts.

Pepper looks down at the front of the shirt she is wearing.

PEPPER  
It must have gotten mixed in with my laundry by mistake.

MAX  
You don’t have to lie to me. It’s not a big deal, I promise I’m not going to pull a protective little brother act and swear that I’ll ruin your life if you hurt her or anything. That’s usually Oz’s job anyway; hurting other people. I love her and all, but she does have a track record for that sort of thing. Feelings happen though, it’s okay.

PEPPER  
I’m not into her!

MAX  
Are you trying to convince me or you?

Pepper sighs.

PEPPER  
I can’t be into her, that’s like the worst thing that could happen.

Max shrugs

PEPPER (cont’d)  
She told me about Greta last night after I crashed my car.

MAX  
She told you about Greta? She never talks about it. She must really like you.

PEPPER  
I didn’t know what to do after she told me what happened so I panicked and kissed her.

MAX  
What did she do?

PEPPER  
Nothing, the tow truck showed up right after and we drove home in silence, then I locked myself in my room and avoided her all night.

MAX  
You should talk to her about it.

PEPPER  
I guess so. I don’t want things to get too weird between us again. It just feels different now that I know all of this stuff about her and Greta. I never realized you could be jealous of a dead person.

MAX  
Maybe you need to meet her.

Max grabs Pepper’s hand and pulls her off the couch, drags her to the front door and leads her outside of the apartment.

PEPPER  
I’m still in my pajamas!

MAX  
I doubt that she’ll care.

CUT TO:  
INT. GOLD LION GROCERY – DAY

Oz is standing in the liquor store stocking bottles onto the shelves in front of her. Vince stands between the entrance to the liquor store and the rest of the grocery store and holds a light conversation with Laurel and Tuesday. Quinn stands behind the counter and greets customers while checking out there orders. Quinn bags the bottles of liquor, takes the customers money, hands them the receipt, and they exit. Quinn leans over the counter and starts talking to OZ from across the store.

QUINN  
There you go, sir. Enjoy that vodka.

CUSTOMER  
You know everything thinks the Russians invented vodka. It was really the Polish. Damn Polacks drink more than most countries combined. Better than Finland though. They have the highest suicide rate. Didn’t know that, did you?

QUINN  
Can’t say that I did. Have a nice day.

CUSTOMER  
Sure, now that I’ve got my medicine.

The Customer raises his bag filled with the bottle up to Quinn then exits the store. Quinn turns her direction towards OZ who is stocking shelves with bottles.

QUINN  
Jared says he has a big surprise for me tonight.

OZ  
Maybe he got his dick fixed. A night or rowdy sex could do you some good.

QUINN  
I don’t think he have any hope for that after I stole his E.D. pills.

OZ  
Did he ever figure out that you were the Viagra bandit?

QUINN  
No, he never mentioned it to me. He’s probably too embarrassed at the fact that he had to get it in the first place.

OZ  
Then what do you think it is?

QUINN  
Maybe he’s coming out of the closet.

OZ  
Sure, that would make sense. Except for the fact that he’s not gay.

QUINN  
It wouldn’t surprise me if he were. Especially with all the guy on guy affection he’s been giving to Walker for the past twenty three years of his life.

OZ  
Who’s Walker?  
QUINN  
He’s Jared’s best friend. I’ve mentioned him before. They’ve been best friends since they were in the womb, according to Jared. Walker has a girlfriend too.   
She’s boring and ugly. What if her and I are just their cover-up stories to keep their passionate man love a secret?

OZ  
That sounds a little ridiculous.

QUINN  
Anything is possible.

OZ  
That’s a pretty optimistic statement for a such a pessimist.

Quinn shrugs

QUINN  
This surprise has been making me nauseous since he mentioned it. It’d better be worth all the anxiety he’s putting me through.

OZ  
I’m sure everything will be fine. Jared’s a great guy. You just have to relax.

QUINN  
Yeah? Since when did you become an expert?

OZ  
You know what I mean. You’re going to have to learn to trust him eventually if you two are planning on being together for a while.

QUINN  
There’s no room for trust in my genetic code.

OZ  
I’m surprised there’s room anything, what with that crazy gene being so dominate.

Quinn fakes a laugh then throws an empty liquor box across the counter at Oz, who fumbles and drops the bottle she is holding onto the floor. The bottle shatters and Vince, Laurel, and Tuesday enters.

VINCE  
Knock it off guys! You can fool around on break, but I’ve had it with all the chit-chatting from you two!

QUINN  
Are you kidding right now?

Quinn throws her arms in the arm and mocks Vince.

QUINN (cont’d)  
Save the chit chat?! I know for a fact that you three haven’t been talking about official grocery business for the past half hour, so what exactly have you been doing to improve your own work environment, Vince?!

VINCE  
I’ve been working my ass off since I got here!

QUINN  
Sure, if your job title is Amateur Pick Up Artist since the only thing you’ve accomplished all day is to poorly flirt with Laurel.

Laurel blushes and looks at her feet. Vince clutches his fists and his face turns a thousand shades of red as Quinn goes on.

QUINN (cont’d)  
Don’t go around pretending you’re so important to this store. None of us are really, we could be replaced within days. This is just a grocery store, not the fucking Pentagon! Who cares what I do all day? I could sit in this exact spot for eight hours and it wouldn’t change a goddamn thing!

Quinn comes out from behind the counter and starts talking in Laurel’s face.

QUINN (cont’d)  
And you! Your husband is dead! He’s been dead for years and he isn’t coming back, so why don’t you just lower your standards a little and give Vince a chance. What are you so afraid of? So what if sometimes his seizures get so bad that he thinks he’s a captain of a cruise ship and tries to throw us off an imaginary boat? At least he would keep life interesting!

Quinn stomps to the back room, throws the back door open, and storms outside.

TUESDAY  
What’s her problem?  
OZ  
Shut up, Mom.

Oz leaps over the broken pieces of glass beneath her feet and chases Quinn outside. Quinn is sitting against the brick building and going through the prescription pill bottles that occupy her purse.

OZ  
What was all that about?

QUINN  
He’s being a jackass. I guess I exploded. Too much going on in my head lately.

OZ  
Do you really need all of those?

QUINN  
My doctor seems to think so. Honestly, if my insurance doesn’t start covering more of these then I won’t be able to afford to keep taking them at all.

QUINN tosses the pills into her mouth and dry swallows all of them.

OZ  
This might sound crazy, but why don’t you sell a few of the pills that you don’t need as much?

QUINN  
You mean deal drugs.

OZ  
I like to look at it more as helping people who can’t help themselves.

QUINN  
Thanks, but no thanks. Any other brilliant ideas?

OZ  
You could always do the obvious and try your parents--

Quinn interrupts Oz.

QUINN  
No, I went down that road already and they won’t even talk to me after Amelia’s dinner fiasco. I’m lucky they still gave her a chance after I messed everything up.

OZ  
Maybe you could ask Amelia to talk to your dad. She sees him like every day and she might have a little bit of pull with him, since she’s his new big star.

QUINN  
I don’t know, maybe.

OZ  
It’s worth trying. I wouldn’t be so concerned if Tuesday hadn’t told me you asked Daphne if you could cash your vacation checks early. I figured you were skimping for rent.

QUINN  
That woman needs to learn to keep her mouth shut.

OZ  
You’re not wrong, but I really think she told me because she’s honestly concerned.

QUINN  
Don’t worry about me. I’ll figure something out.

OZ  
If you say so. We should probably get back in there and do some damage control.

QUINN  
How pissed do you think Vince is?

OZ  
Hard to tell, you did manage to colorfully insult him in front of the woman he likes, but you may have actually scored him a date with her.

QUINN  
That’s me: The Matchmaker From Hell.

Oz and Quinn laugh with each other, as they file back into the building together.

ACT I – SCENE II  
CUT TO:  
EXT. CEMETERY – DAY

Pepper sits on the ground in front of a plain looking tombstone that reads:

GRETA KNOX  
“On Heaven’s Doors”  
MAY 18, 1991 – APRIL 25, 2009

Max lies on his back next to Pepper.

PEPPER  
What do I say?

 

MAX  
Anything you want. That’s the thing about the dead, they’re great listeners.

PEPPER  
Uh, okay. Hi, Greta, I’m Pepper. It’s nice to meet you.

Pepper sighs and throws her arms up in frustration.

PEPPER (cont’d)  
This is weird, I feel so stupid. I’ve never talked to a dead person before.

Max crawls behind the tombstone with his head peaking out still.

MAX  
Here, I’ll speak for Greta, keep going.

Max lowers his head so that Pepper can no longer see him and speaks in an exaggerated high-pitched voice.

MAX  
Hello, Pepper, it’s me, Greta. I’m here to talk to you from the great beyond.

PEPPER  
Right, okay, so Max brought me here to talk to you but I’m not really sure why.

Pepper pauses and Max peaks up from behind the tombstone, still using a silly voice.

MAX  
I know why. It’s because he’s smart and insightful, just like his sister.

PEPPER  
I guess that’s who I should really tell you about. I think I really like Oz, but I’m sure why. She’s such a mess but it’s a really endearing trait for her.

MAX  
Yes, I know what you mean. She was at one time my lesbilover.

PEPPER  
That’s cool and all, but I’m not gay.

Max stands up from behind the tombstone and resumes talking in his regular voice.

MAX  
Is that really the issue though? I don’t think anyone is one hundred percent gay or straight. It seems pretty fluid to me. I mean, I’m technically straight, and I love girls, but if I met some really cool dude who I was super attracted to and he was totally into me then I think I’d give it a chance. I haven’t met one yet, and I doubt that I will anytime soon, but it’s worth considering. Just do whatever, or in your case, whomever, makes you happy and screw everything else.

PEPPER  
Max, that was beautiful.

MAX  
I’m very deep. It runs in the family. Fun fact: Oz wrote this epitaph.

MAX pats on the top of the tombstone.

PEPPER  
Max, that’s a Bob Dylan lyric.

MAX  
Oh, I guess you’re right. Still, it fits pretty well.

PEPPER  
It’s clever, I’ll give her that. They really loved each other, didn’t they?

MAX  
They were pretty dysfunctional when it boiled down to it, but in the end they really did. I think Greta’s the only girl Oz’s has able been able to love. That’s probably why she sabotages every other relationship she’s been in.

PEPPER  
Great, that’s comforting. I think I just went from being afraid of social stigmas to not being able to amount to a deceased high school sweetheart in seconds flat.

MAX  
Listen to me, Greta was an amazing person, she was my favorite person, but that doesn’t mean that she wouldn’t want Oz to be happy now that’s she’s gone. I think you two deserve each other and you should at least consider having an adult conversation with my sister about where you two are going to place all of your feelings for each other.

PEPPER  
So much for me giving advice to you today. You have surpassed my wisdom, sir.

MAX  
I am very wise. I have an old soul. I’ve lived at least a thousand lives.

PEPPER  
Do you believe in that stuff? Reincarnations, recycled souls, or any of that kind of stuff?

MAX  
I don’t really know. I’m going to look into it soon though. I’ve never really had a religion, but who knows, maybe something will stand out to me. Do you believe in anything.

PEPPER  
I believe in God, I think, but I always imagined him as a huge grandfather clock, like the one from Beauty and the Beast, but with a really old, leathery face.

MAX  
What about a Heaven or Hell?

Pepper pauses to think about his question.

PEPPER  
Hell for me would be a dark room where you have to relive all of your most embarrassing mistakes and all of the horrible things that have ever happened to you on a huge movie screen for all of eternity. I haven’t given as much thought to what Heaven would be.

MAX  
Maybe Heaven would be the opposite. Like you’d get to relive your whole life again but you’d know the exact mistake you made before and you’d get to fix them and be the exact person that you always dreamed of.

PEPPER  
It’s a nice thought. I hope it’s true, especially for the sake of people like you and me.

MAX  
I’m so looking forward to having you as a sister in law.

PEPPER laughs and gently shoves MAX as she stands up.

PEPPER  
I guess it’s time to divulge all of my feelings to your sister and leave myself vulnerable to whatever comes next.

MAX  
That’s the spirit!

PEPPER  
You’re not coming with?

MAX  
Nah, I’m gonna hang out here for a little longer. I still have some catching up to do.

PEPPER  
Thanks for all your help, Max.

MAX  
It’s why I’m here.

Pepper exits the cemetery and Max comes out from behind the tombstone and sits on the ground in front of Greta’s grave. Max sighs and shakes his head back and forth gently.

CUT TO:  
INT. GOLD LION GROCERY - DAY

PEPPER enters from the lobby of Gold Lion Grocery, looks around with a confused stare, then sees the sign for the Customer Service Center hanging above her and approaches the counter. There a short, fat, balding, white man wearing a wrinkled white button down shirt and a red tie with a nametag that reads RON H. He stands next to a tall, lean, black man wearing a pressed white button down with a purple tie and a nametag that reads RON S.

PEPPER  
Hi, um, can you help me find Oz?

RON H.  
Depends, are you traveling by foot or by hot air balloon?

PEPPER  
Wha—Oh, no I mean the person, not the place. She works here.

RON H.  
Oh, of course. Ron, where is Oz?

RON S.  
Try the Yellow Brick Road, Ron.

RON H.  
No, Ron, the girl. Where is she?

RON S.  
Oh, her? She’s with the peas.

PEPPER  
The peas?

RON S.  
Yup, the peas.

RON H.  
Canned or frozen?

RON S.  
Frozen

Ron H. gasps and puts his hand to his chest and gasps.

RON H.  
Oh, dear…

PEPPER  
Right, thanks for the help.

RON S.  
Wait one second, young lady. The thing you should know about frozen peas is that where we keep them things can get very…

RON H.  
Cold

Pepper vacantly stares back at the pair.

PEPPER  
Uh, ok. I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks again.

Pepper walks away from the customer help desk and looks down a few aisles until she sees Oz. Pepper approaches slowly while OZ takes bags of frozen peas out of a box on the floor, crunches them in her hands, then throws them violently at the ground. She repeats this several times.

PEPPER  
Didn’t anyone ever tell you to give peas a chance?

Oz looks up, realizes Pepper is there, then looks away and continues.

OZ  
Good one. What are you doing here?

PEPPER  
I have deep passion for frozen yams.

OZ  
Great, they’re in the next aisle.

PEPPER  
Someone is in a mood.  
OZ  
It’s been a long day.

PEPPER  
Is there anything I can do?

Oz stops, exhales, and looks up at Pepper.

OZ  
You can stop kissing me at inappropriate times then blaming your impulses on me, that would be a great start.

Pepper pauses and thinks about the fact that she’s actually having this conversation in public, with real people around.

PEPPER  
Is Quinn still here?

OZ  
She left. She has a date.

PEPPER  
Good

OZ  
Why, are you embarrassed to be seen in public with me?

PEPPER  
No, I just don’t want anyone to overhear. What goes on between us is no one’s business. Just until I’m more comfortable with whatever it is I’m feeling. Just for now.

OZ  
What exactly are you feeling?

PEPPER  
I think I’m kind of into you and today I accepted that fact when Max took me to meet Greta. And you wouldn’t keep putting up with my crap if you didn’t feel something for me too.

OZ  
Fair enough. Max took you to see her?

Pepper nods

OZ (cont’d)  
Why?

PEPPER  
Because I was jealous of her.

OZ  
Well, she’s dead, you don’t really have much competition to worry about.

PEPPER  
I know, that’s not the point. The point now is that I think I’m okay with this, or at least okay enough to try being alone with you.

OZ  
Like you said before, I’m not your chemistry set.

PEPPER  
Well, maybe you should reconsider your stance on that. What’s the real harm? If things don’t work out then at least you got to fool around with a pretty girl.

Pepper makes a half smile/half cringe. OZ groans.

PEPPER  
Come on, I’ll let you go to second base.

OZ  
One condition

PEPPER  
What is it?  
OZ  
Kiss me right now.

Pepper looks around then aisle and sees several people shopping.

PEPPER  
There are people around, can’t we find a bathroom stall or an empty stairwell instead?

OZ  
I need you to be serious about this.

PEPPER  
I just want to fool around, not enter into a civil union and buy a heard of cats with you. I just want a test run.

OZ sighs, lowers, and shakes her head.

OZ  
Just do it or you can guarantee that things stay weird and tense between us.

PEPPER  
Ugh! Fine!

Oz grabs Pepper by the hips, turns her around, pushes her against the freezer doors, then kisses her lips hard. Pepper kisses Oz back, sinking into her, then stops to catch her breath.

PEPPER  
How long until your shift ends?

OZ  
Forty minutes

PEPPER  
I can’t wait that long.

Oz takes her apron off and drops it on the ground next to her feet.

OZ  
I guess someone will just have to cover for me.

ACT II – SCENE I  
CUT TO:  
INT. GODSPEED – NIGHT

Quinn leans over the bar and talks briefly to Aoki.

AOKI  
Hey, Quinn, what’re you drinking?

QUINN  
Shot of tequila

Quinn looks behind her at JARED and his group of friends, WALKER (23), a short, stocky, blonde man wearing a blue plaid button up and tight black jeans. Sitting next to Walker is his girlfriend LINDSAY (19) a chubby, petite girl wearing a teal sweater and a flowing pattered skirt that reaches just above her knees. They sit at the table drinking and talking. Quinn turns back to Aoki.

QUINN  
Make it a double.

AOKI  
Sure thing

Aoki pours the shot and sets in down in front of her. Quinn clutches the drink and continues her conversation with Aoki.

QUINN  
First time you’ve hosted a poetry slam?

AOKI  
Yep, I’ve been writing a lot of haikus and I already had the perfect venue to try a few out on the public.

QUINN  
Write anything about me?

AOKI  
I could write a thousand aerials about your beauty, but it would be rude of me to pine for a taken woman.

Quinn smiles gratefully at his kind words.

QUINN  
You’re very sweet.

Aoki smiles and continues to wipe down the bar as Quinn downs her shot then returns to the table and sits next to Jared who puts his arm around her.

JARED  
Are you ready for your surprise?

QUINN  
As ready as I’ll ever be.

Jared stands and makes his way to the stage. Jared and Aoki stand in front of the microphone on stage and Aoki introduces Jared.

AOKI  
Okay, guys, are you ready to hear some awesome poets?

Mixed applause, groans, and light ‘boos’ come from around the building. 

AOKI (cont’d)  
Great! We’ll get around to that right after this special karaoke request! Here is Jared with a special song he would like to dedicate to a very special woman in his life.

Aoki leaves the stage and Jared reaches for the microphone stand and grips it in both hands.

JARED  
Thank you

Jared looks down and the lights dim, only leaving a spotlight shining on him. The music plays and Jared dramatically lifts his head and as he begins singing “EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE” by THE POLICE. In the background runs a slide show featuring pictures of Quinn, starting with pictures of her at a young age, then progresses to high school pictures, into recent pictures from adulthood. Several of the pictures towards the end feature Quinn and Jared together. The last picture shown is an animated image of two tombstones, which have QUINN and JARED’s name across them. Under the tombstones is and an image of two skeletons holding hands. The caption in the pictures reads “JARED AND QUINN... FOREVER?” Jared stops singing and the song ends. There is unenthusiastic applause mixed with laughter from the audience. Jared bows then sees QUINN, clearly mortified, exit the building as he looks towards the seat where she was previously sitting. Jared runs off the stage and follows QUINN outside onto the street. Jared chases after Quinn until he finds her behind the building, pacing in front of a dumpster.

CUT TO:  
EXT. STREET - NIGHT

JARED  
Are you surprised?

QUINN  
Not the adjective I would use.

JARED  
How about happy or thankful? Any of those sound right?

Quinn stands still, looks JARED in the eyes, and points to her face as she scowls at him. 

QUINN  
Does this look like a happy face to you? I’m furious, you idiot! At what point did the thought that I would like any of that spectacle cross your mind?

JARED  
I was trying to do something nice! Can’t you appreciate that?

QUINN  
Maybe I would have appreciated it more if you hadn’t serenaded me with a song that’s clearly about a crazy man persistently stalking a woman. You realize half the college population of town was in there tonight, don’t you? I’m never going to live this down. And that slide show? What the hell were you thinking?!

JARED  
I was thinking that I want to be with you forever and I needed a creative way to show you that.

Quinn resumes pacing and starts shaking her head.

QUINN  
First the ring and now this, I can’t handle you right now.

JARED  
Fine, I can give you space, I can do whatever you want!

QUINN  
Why don’t you go crawling back to Skylar, whoever she is! I can tell you’re not over her. You still have everything she ever touched, for Christ’s sake!

JARED  
Is that what this is about? I have a few pictures and notes left over from a failed high school relationship and that’s making you insecure? I’ll get rid of all of it, I don’t care about her at all!

QUINN  
I think it would be easier if instead I got rid of you.

Jared freezes, puts his hands on his head, and takes a few deep breaths. Jared opens his mouth to speak, but before he can get a word out several men from the kitchen staff at Godspeed walk through the backdoors holding full trash bags. The men see Jared and drops the bags, grab him, and toss him into the dumpster. They laugh and high five each other as they renter Godspeed. Quinn talks to Jared from outside of the dumpster.

QUINN (cont’d)  
It never would have worked. I would have just cheated on you. I guess I was cheating on you already.

QUINN takes off her promise ring and tosses it into the dumpster, then walks off.

FADE OUT:

ACT II – SCENE II  
FADE IN:  
INT. WHELAN THEATRE – NIGHT

Amelia and Bryce are in Bryce’s office. Amelia wears a classic French maid’s outfit with the shirt open and her breasts exposed and stockings on her legs. Amelia sits on top of Bryce’s desk while he sits on the desk chair in front of her.

BRYCE  
How is that boyfriend of yours?

AMELIA  
No longer mine, I set him free. He was gorgeous, but we didn’t have much chemistry when things boiled down to it. We didn’t communicate as well as I’d   
hoped either.

BRYCE  
That was his only flaw?

AMELIA  
We couldn’t hold a conversation. He only ever wanted to talk about soccer. He’s very good at sports, but they aren’t everything. Things were getting very boring.

BRYCE  
Lift your skirt.

Amelia lifts her skirt slightly so Bryce can see the part of her thighs where the stockings stop.

AMELIA  
I just want something more passionate.

BRYCE   
I can tell you have a lot of passion in you. It especially showed in rehearsal today.

AMELIA  
It’s hard to get Ruth down just right. I’ve never felt the things she has.

Bryce unfastens his pants and leans back in his chair with his hand sliding down his pants.

BRYCE  
Pain?

AMELIA  
I’ve had pain. I’ve just never had such heartbreak. Ruth and Naomi had such a tragic story, if you look at their lives in just the right light. It’s a shame that people look past their story when they read the Bible.

BRYCE  
People only pick out the parts that apply to their own lives. It’s just a book used to justify being so close minded and shallow. Anyway, you’re still young, I’m sure you’ve got a lifetime of heartache ahead of you.

CUT TO:  
EXT. WHELAN’s THEATRE

Quinn is standing at the entrance to Whelan Theatre, with her key in the door. Quinn struggles with the lock for several seconds then pushes the door open. When she enters the room is pitch black except for the light at the top of the stairs that comes from Bryce’s office. Quinn uses her cell phone light to see and guide her up the stairs. Once Quinn is at the top of the stairs, she peeks into Bryce’s office and sees Bryce in the desk chair and Amelia sitting on the desk with her skirt hiked up, and her breasts exposed. Quinn ducks down then drops to the floor and crawls to the corner. Quinn stays crouched in the corner for several minutes until Amelia exits the room and walks down the stair with Bryce following several seconds later, shutting the office lights off and closing the door behind him. Quinn waits until she hears the main doors slam, then jolts toward the office doors, turns the lights back on, sees the camera on Bryce’s desk, and throws it into her purse. Quinn leaves the lights on and the office door open, runs downstairs, and exits out the main doors. We see Quinn running down the street towards her apartment and the screen fades to black.

END ACT II – SCENE II/END EPISODE


End file.
